


In your wildest dreams

by BlanchettFanfics



Category: Cate Blanchett - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Carol - Freeform, Cate - Freeform, Cate Blanchett - Freeform, Dominance, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Lesbian, Lesbian Relationship, Oceans8, Older Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, RPF, Slow Burn, first fic, future smut, middle aged actress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 28,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchettFanfics/pseuds/BlanchettFanfics
Summary: So I attended a red carpet not too long ago & was inspired by that to begin this story, 😌





	1. Maybe Cate will be there...

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing on here, or fan fiction in general so please be kind! Inspired by all of the amazing writing on here.

Scrolling through tublr looking at pictures of Cate just like any day.   
A picture of her on the red carpet for an awards show, she looks incredible! You only live a couple of hours from where they hold those awards each year, it’s coming up soon actually.   
You get onto google to see its 4 weeks away!

Cate has been a regular attendant of the show each year for the last 3 years, could she be attending this years?!  
Google had taken you to the awards shows website. As you’re scrolling through the history of the show & some pictures they have. You notice on a side tab it says *buy tickets*   
WHAT?! I can go?! You click the tab bringing up a page that says “red carpet & awards show general public tickets” followed by “Your chance to get up close & personal on the red carpet with your favourite film stars, walk the red carpet followed by your own seat to watch the awards” you click tickets are, only $150! You have the money.   
Your job takes up most of your time so you don’t really spend your money. You brain ponders on what you would wear, who you would talk to if you went.   
But one thought that couldn’t escape your mind was,   
maybe Cate will be there. 

You can’t shake that feeling of hope, the dream you may be able to just see her momentarily in the flesh. You buy a ticket.

Lucky you have the day off work because the excitement is so high!   
You message your manager to take 3 days off for the event. You want the day before the event, the day of the event & the day after off. Giving you time to prepare & recover after.   
You decide to drive to the local mall, heading directly to the suit section. Three very kind ladies come to assist you, you explain to them what the event is, they try to get you to try on some exquisite dresses, but you insist you want a suit.   
You love the androgynous look. You love to mix the look of “masculine” clothing with a girly face, hair, shoes or accessories & it is something you feel comfortable yet also utterly empowered.   
This is yet another reason you adore Cate so much.   
One of the women helping seems to understand your vibe, she brings you the suit of your dreams. Your eyes light up when you see it being presented to you.   
You can see in the ladies eyes that she knows it is just what you wanted, giving you a wink before she excitedly asks if you’d like to try it on.  
You quickly slip on the suit, then your heels that you wore to the mall & god do you feel like a boss.   
The suit is perfect everything about it, from the cut, the colour, the finer details, the length. Everything.   
The ladies who have been assisting you are waiting outside of the change room.   
You think youd better show them, plus you are feeling good but of coarse that little bit of doubt slips into your head as you start to think of the “maybe Cate will be there” which brings on the doubts; What would she think of the suit? I wonder if she’d like it? Would I look like I’m just copying her style?   
You quickly shake the thoughts & step out of the change room to the awaiting store assistants, you think their opinion would be good.

“Oh. My. God.” Says the lady who found the suit for you in a very proud way. The other two standing with smiles. You feel a flutter of insecurity & nervousness.  
“Does it look ok?” you say shifting on your feet in an unsure way looking in the mirror past them while fiddling with your hair & the suit.

“Ok?!” Says one of the other ladies in a sarcastic sort of way.   
You look at the three nervously.   
she goes on loudly  
“You look...”   
followed by a whisper “fucking”   
followed by an extremely loud “INCREDIBLE!”   
You nervously laugh & stop the shifting from foot to foot, the other lady walking behind you adjusting the shoulders of the suit in a comforting way (she can tell you’re nervous) 

She gets close “it’s like this suit was made for you, you carrying it so well now, the energy you have in it, looking this good just in a mall, I can only imagine how good you’re going to look at the event, you’ll have to bring in some pictures after”   
A warm feeling of appreciation & comfort falls over you. 

You thank the ladies immensely & assure them you’ll bring in pictures, getting their names. You have your outfit. You check your phone to see your manager has messaged you to say your days off are approved. You think to yourself. Wow. I hope I have a good time....


	2. Today’s the day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m taking it slow just so you can really connect with the story from here things will get very interesting 😌

You wake up.   
Today’s the day.  
You get your outfit together, take it to your car. 

You do your hair & makeup.   
For the first time in your life you can’t pick out one thing that you’re unhappy with about either of them, your happy with how you look. 

You jump in the car & start your journey, planning to stop just over half way to get into your outfit.

As you’re about to pull up to the events location your are thinking to yourself; The car ride has actually been a pretty good one, I’ve played my favourite songs, the traffic has been minimal, I’ve got to the venue without getting lost, well terribly lost. & look I’m so lucky they have valet parking! 

The valet takes your car & your key & gives you your slip. 

Walking toward the event checking in your bag that you have everything. You’re thinking, water yes, tissues yes, i.d yes, ticket SHIT. My ticket! 

Quickly scrambling back to the valet entry speaking with the guy who took, he says it’s not an issue & to follow him.  
“where are you from” he asks both walking toward the valet parking entry, 

“oh just a small town, you wouldn’t know of it” you reply as he nods at the security letting you pass them. 

He guides you to the side letting a very high end van like vehicle with tinted windows creep past, the driver giving a slight wave as he drives past slowly & stops up ahead. 

The valet parking is very secure & god I can see why once we pass through the boom gates. In awe of all of the incredible cars that are surrounding, he chuckles at your reaction   
“Car fan are you?” He says

You giggle & nod   
“Oh god yes! I only get to come to the city for special events & we rarely have cars like this in my town”   
replying, making an expressive goofy face, both laughing together.

“ You are something different, I must say.” He says

You look at him with a puzzled look.

“You’re just very down to earth, you are funny & are incredibly beautiful. You just look like a celebrity & I didn’t expect you talk to me let alone be like this” he says with a humble grin. 

You return a smile “my mother always told me to treat others how I want to be treated, we are all equal” sharing a smile. 

“I see my car!” You shout with a childlike excitement.

“I’ll wait & hold the elevator while you go grab your tickets so you’re not late” he says 

“Thank you so much!” You reply   
whist giggling at yourself doing a slight jog in high heels & pulling a funny face. 

Causing him to have a laugh & reply “You really are something different” he says in a humbling way while walking towards the elevator shaking his head smiling to hisself. 

Still jogging you look to your left to see the van that was up ahead, the driver conversing to someone in the back & them having a chuckle as he looks in your direction, smiling once his chuckle ends 

“I remember boob tape but forget my fucking ticket” you say to him in a laugh. 

Sparking laughter with him & whoever was in the back. 

You grab your ticket from the car & quickly light a cigarette beginning your comedic shuffle back to the elevator 

“Have a good night” the driver says.

“You too!” You reply with a funny smile & giggle setting off another round of giggles in the van yet again. 

Finally reaching your seat at the edge of the red carpet. 

Waves of nervousness shutter over you. The chaos had kept your mind busy, only now that you are sitting waiting for the red carpet to being are you able to think. I’m about to see & possibly interact with so many people I look up to so much & CATE. Might. Be. Here. 

You take a deep breath & smile at the girl next to you introducing yourself & having a friendly chat. 

Around 40 minutes passes by.

The red carpet has been incredible. Nicole Kidman just waved at you as she walked by almost hurried by assistants. 

You think to yourself. It’s a shame she wasn’t able to stop, it’s unfair that they shove the celebrities along, they really have no choice if they stop when they’re not allowed the show becomes delayed. 

You quickly walk away from the red carpet to have a quick cigarette to calm your anxiety a little while you come to terms with how surreal this whole afternoon has been already. 

You exhale your puff of smoke whilst looking at the closed normally busy street, police are at either side. The road is only for drivers of the stars to get them to the beginning of the red carpet. 

You hear a horn honk in a happy manner. 

You squint past the setting sun to see the same van from earlier passing slowly, the driver waving at you,  
You can’t see the back from the tinted windows. 

You wave back smiling with a slight giggle. 

Holy shit! you think to yourself. 

He is a driver for a celebrity! That means whoever was in the back that I made laugh, was a celebrity. Woah! I wonder who! 

You put your cigarette in a nearby ashtray along the street & hopelessly run back to your seat. 

You sit back down, it takes a little while for the stars to make their way along the carpet as it has a few twists & turns & there is a lot of media outlets. 

Some more smaller stars pass taking time to offer pictures etc it’s all very relaxed until you hear the crowd & photographers up ahead, just out of sight become increasingly excited & loud.   
they’re yelling & clapping & you can feel this huge energy! 

“I wonder who this will be!” You say to your newly made friend beside you “they’re saying something but I can’t really make out what it is just yet” she replies. 

Imagine if that! Is who I made laugh earlier! Don’t be silly! As dream like & surreal as today has been there’s no chance some no body, goofball like me has made a star who causes that much uproar on a red carpet laugh, let alone would they even notice me in the first place. You think to yourself. 

The flashes are getting closer, as is the chaos & clatter. 

“They’re saying Cate!” Your neighbour says to you. 

You suddenly start to tremble & your pulse beats faster just the thought she could be here! 

You turn & reply “If it’s Cate Blanchett I’m going to need a damn ambulance because the reason I got my ticket was based on the slight possibility that she may be here!” 

She laughs & is trying to look & hear what they are saying ahead.

“I just heard Blanchett” she says 

As soon as she says that you look ahead, standing on your tippy toes you catch a momentary glimpse of blonde hair. 

You flatten your feet, having to ground yourself in fears you might fall.  
Everything sounds as though your underwater. Like you’re in a dreamlike state. 

You take a deep breath, calming yourself.

You look up ahead & it’s the woman you have idolised for many years, who is a goddess. Who has inspired you & driven you to educate yourself in so many things.   
She’s around 50 meters ahead but yet you’re happy enough to even be in that proximity of her. She is other worldly even more so in person, there aren’t words to explain It. 

You are watching as she is very slowly inching towards your section of the red carpet. In just a few minutes she will be only an arms length apart as she walks by.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests or suggestions don’t hesitate to let me know 😌


	3. The red carpet...

She’s heading toward you & you can’t help but just stare in awe of how incredibly beautiful she is. 

You put your phone in your bag because you want to fully be in the moment. 

You continue to stare observing how each person she gives even just a brief moment of her time to she seems to focus so intently on them you can’t help but think. No wonder why each person she meets almost just falls in love with her. She has a way with people. 

She’s wearing a dress, surprising you. You had expected her in a suit or something of the sorts. But this dress was just something else, it seemed as thought it had been constructed around her body it hugged & fitted exactly in the right places contrasting her in the most incredible ways & funnily enough the small details of the dress matched the detailing in your suit.

As she’s approaching you’re watching her, you’re hoping you can just have a moment. Even just a fraction of a second that your eyes meet. Purely so you could send a smile, a small piece of kindness her way, amongst the chaos, flashes & loudness share some sort of brief moment, that she may not even think about, but you’d hold dearly forever. 

Your pulse & mind are so overwhelmed as she gets closer. The last media wall is right in front of you, the last stop before the stars are to head up the escalators to the event. she heads toward the final stop with her head down, hands holding her dress gathered so she can walk with no obstruction. You look at her with feeling, almost trying to converse through your eyes for her to just lift her head up & look in your direction. 

She raises her head to look where she needs to go & your stomach drops. Your eyes meet with hers & you find yourself unintentionally mouthing the words “oh my god” followed by a smile.   
Both still making eye contact, she begins to smile. 

Is Cate Blanchett really making eye contact with me....   
Is she really smiling at me....  
No way....  
Maybe it’s someone behind me....

You suddenly break the eye contact to very quickly to look around to see if it’s someone else she’s making eye contact with. 

“Are you fucking crazy, you just broke eye contact with CATE BLANCHETT!” You say to yourself in your mind. Before quickly returning to see if you can regain that eye contact. 

To your utter shock you lock eyes again & she begins to giggle & breaks the eye contact.   
Giving you an insane rush of nerves & almost making tome go into slow motion & you can only think how completely foolish & dumbfounded you looked. 

You continue to smile as time goes back to normal speed & she is walking toward the media wall but walks straight past it, past the photographers & red carpet staff. 

God it’s like she’s heading toward me. You think to yourself. As you observe the frenzied photographers & staffs state of confusion. 

Before you know it she is right in front of you. She smiles “You are an incredibly comical & alluring girl! I have been on quite a quest trawling for you! oh earlier, I truly didn’t feel like plastering on a smile & you had me chortling in the back of the van. I’m Cate, what is your name?” She says placing her hands on yours looking into your eyes. 

A little bit bewildered you remember how quickly they hurry everyone along & don’t want to miss this once in a lifetime opportunity. “Ahhh I know who you are Mrs Blanchett...” manage to mutter 

“Miss, not Mrs I’m not that old! & just Cate please” she says laughing obviously trying to make you feel more comfortable. 

“I’m sorry... Cate, I’m, I’m a huge fan. You are the reason I got tickets to come this evening” you say breathily but trying to keep a casual demeanour. 

“I’m?...... what’s your name darling” Cate replies lightly tapping your hand almost to get you out of the trance you’re in. 

You laugh & shake off the nerves.   
“I’m (Y/N), I’m sorry this is so surreal!..  
I, I just cannot believe this” You say widening your eyes & clenching your teeth in a funny sort of flirty way

Cate giggles again, rubbing your hand with her thumb, smiling & making eye contact before she says “There you go again, you have such a celestial energy & such a sweet face, it’s very delighting” 

You smile thanking her, trying to put into words something to express how much this moment means. 

She is about to say something else when the staff on the red carpet interrupt.

She looks at you with an irritated expression, her hand still on yours. 

You are still in such a daze & are so thankful for even just this interaction, you have a very peaceful look on your face, you’re not upset that she has to go because this moment is more than you had ever dreamed. 

“I’m incredibly sorry I must go! We’re like glamour cattle, I’m not my own person walking along these things” she says whilst leaning to give you a kiss on the cheek 

“Oh I’ve seen all evening how serious they are!” You say making another one of your expressive faces causing Cate to giggle as she’s leaning in. 

You share a kiss on the cheek. It was so incredible, you don’t know if it was intentional or not but she breathed onto your ear sending a tingle down your spine giving you goosebumps over your entire body, you could see that she notice she caused this as she moved away, getting shoved along she gave you a wink & an almost cheeky smile gliding her tongue along her teeth in a very sexy way.

“Mrs Blanchett” one of the staff says hovering their arm behind her back in a directional way, breaking your eye contact

“Alright! I’m moving along” she says quite loudly, but not rudely at all. 

She turns one last time to give you a little wave & you wave back completely bewildered.

As she’s walking she is talking, very closely with her assistant. 

I wonder what she’s saying. You think to yourself.


	4. I cannot believe this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this has started slow, things are starting to flow a lot better now 😌

You watch Cate until she enters the event doors.

it’s so grand. You think to yourself.

Once Cate has disappeared inside, you  realise everyone is looking at you. 

The girl next to you saying “I can’t believe that just happened!”

“Me either!” You reply, still a little shook.

The staff of the carpet come & collect all of you for your turn to get some photos on the red carpet. Part of your ticket inclusion. You walk around to the red carpet entry & some of the media photographers ask to take your picture. You assume because of your encounter with Cate. 

You awkwardly stand while the flashes make you slightly stunned.

As you’re walking with the group of ticket holders you in the far distance a lady exit through a fire door talking on her phone, clip board in hand & a security guard in tow. 

The staff working on the carpet all fix their posture as she approaches them hanging up her phone, she speaks with the staff & they point towards the red carpet. She starts walking, security guard closely following, she seems to be heading toward where your group is.

She looks quite offical. You think to yourself. 

You notice she has something like a pass attached to the bottom of her plain black suit & is walking quickly with conviction. 

You & the group approach the escalator that takes everyone to the entry of the event.

As you’re about to step onto the escalator security asks you to step to the side.

You are taken-aback & it makes you little bit nervous.

I hope there isn’t an issue with my ticket. You think to yourself.

“Just wait with me a moment please miss” the awfully tall security guard says to you whilst listening to his earpiece. 

“Ok... is everything ok” you try reply. stopped by his raised hand politely signalling to wait while the other presses into his ear trying to listen. 

Another security guard beside him shoots you a smile to try to make you less nervous. 

God I must look like a scared puppy right now. You think to yourself. 

 “Yeah, I think I’ve got her, yeah very beautiful girl, yep nice suit... ” he says to his communication device after taking a look at you.

“What’s your name miss?” He says in a friendly way, looking at you.

“Y/N, Sir... is everything ok, is there an issue with my ticket” You reply confused. 

“Her name is Y/N, yeah I’ve got her.” He pauses.

“Yeah sir, just by the escalator, I see her coming now, yep ok” he says into his device again. Fixing his suit & standing straight.

He looks at you again.

“Sorry miss, Y/LN, everything is fine, just wait with me a moment” he says giving you a friendly but nervous smile. 

“Oh ok, I don’t think I have much choice.” 

You say with a giggle.

He shares a short laugh with you. Quickly composing hisself. 

You want to ask more questions but you can tell he has become a bit nervous.

The other security guard listens to his earpiece as the woman who exited the building is almost at the boundary of the red carpet. 

He goes & removes a section of the barrier, the security guard that was following the lady ahead of her now giving the other security guard a nod as he helps her through.

 The security guard that moved you aside approaches the lady

He clears throat nervously with a cough adjusting his suit again.

“Hello Madam, that’s her there, she’s a little confused”

“I know that’s her. Thank you, you can go back to your job now.” She says whilst approaching you. 

“Yes Madam, glad I could be of some help” he says before starting to walk away. 

“Thank you Mr!” You say giving him a smile & a wave. 

You felt bad that she was so blunt with him.

He smiles a relieved & thankful smile whilst giving you a wave goodbye. 

“Hello Y/N, I’m the manager of the event & I am Miss Blanchett’s assistant while she is in attendance, she has asked for you to join her. She has to stay seated until the winner for the category she has been nominated in is announced. But after that she would like to speak with you privately before the after party if you would like to?” The suited lady says.

You blink, almost like you’re trying to wake up from a dream, before replying.

“Hi, nice to meet you. I can’t believe this.”

You grin before continuing.

“That sounds incredible”

“Fantastic, come with me. You get a special seat inside as requested by Miss Blanchett” she replies, heading up the escalator.

Her security guard motioning you to follow. 

 You step onto the escalator, quickly retrieving your phone from your bag, texting your best friend to let her know the unimaginable circumstances that has already happened & what you have just found out. You let her know you don’t want your phone to go flat but you’ll try to keep her updated. 

Stepping off the escalator following the lady. You can’t help but look around in awe, thinking to yourself. Icannot believe this. I’m going to get to speak to Cate Blanchett again. This is the best day of my entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re liking where it’s going! Comments are appreciated 💕


	5. What is going to happen...

You still cannot believe what happened earlier & now you’re being escorted to the awards show by security & the organiser of the event who is Cate Blanchett’s assistant right now.

You follow the woman through a door, almost a side entrance. It’s quite dark, almost like a cinema. The show has already begun.

Oh thank god. You think to yourself.

You don’t think you could have managed walking in while the lights were on, everyone would have been able to see you so clearly, all of the stars & Cate Especially. 

“There you go, that seat just there. Is there anything I can get you? A snack, a drink?” The woman asks you after showing you to your seat.

“Just some water please” you say with a smile. 

“Sure thing” she says 

You make a deep exhale once she walks away & take a look around. 

Only now just realising how close you are to the stage.

Oh my GOD that is close. You think to yourself.

You’re seat is to the side of the stage, no one in front of you & you can see the audience, all of the stars you can see so clearly.

It’s so strange, they are all familiar faces, from your favourite movies & tv shows.

It’s like I know them in a strange way. You think to yourself

You see a hand, gently almost flirtatiously waving at you, you lean forward to see who it could be. 

It’s Cate, oh my god. Cate Blanchett is fucking waving at me. You think to yourself.

She almost looks as though she is glowing. No picture or video could ever do her justice. She is unbelievably flawless in person, it’s something otherworldly. 

There is a break between awards. Sandra Bullock approaches the microphone to present the next award, everyone cheers, you give a whistle & clap. 

This is the category Cate is nominated for! 

Sandra begins announcing the nominees followed by a short clip of the title they are each nominated for. When Cates name is called & the clip plays you let out a wolf whistle & see her grin at you. 

“And the winner is...” Sandra announces.

You look over at Cate who is holding the person next to hers hand & looking at Sandra 

“Cate Blanchett!” she announces

A wave of adrenaline & nervousness comes over you as you are clapping.

Oh god she’s going to walk right by me. You think to yourself.

Cate heads towards the stairs that are just past you. 

Giving you a cheeky wink & a sway of the hips as she passes you then ascends the stairs to retrieve her award & make a short speech.

Just as Cate begins her speech the event manager has returned saying to you “Here’s a bottle of water Y/N, please follow me” 

You’re a little disappointed as you wanted to watch Cates speech, but you can still hear it, luckily her beautiful voice is projected throughout the theatre. 

You follow the woman who is leading you backstage, you pass stars who are smiling & the energy back stage is incredible. You are being led toward a  another door but a small group of people step in front of the woman, causing even her & her authority to stop. 

“I’m so sorry could we pass through please” she says

The people turn.

Oh my god that’s Sandra Bullock. You say to yourself in complete disbelief. 

“Oh I apologise! We just had some tequilas so we’re a little obnoxious!” Sandra says whilst pushing the group aside to make way for you all. 

“Oh it’s ok, Thank you” the lady says to her

“Hey suit!” Sandra says nodding her head toward you 

“yeah” you say trying to hide the nervousness, smiling 

“I’ll see you at the after party Y/N” she says grinning, making a clicking sound with her mouth while winking & holding up a shot glass.

“Yeah!” You say smiling in the coolest way you can manage. 

Oh my god! Sandra Bullock knows who I am. She knows my name. 

Does that mean Cate said something about me to her. I wonder what she said.

You think in your mind.

“Ok, through those doors is the private lounge, there’s no public access in there, once you go in, you’ll see a doorway on the left, go through the doorway, Miss Blanchett is waiting in there for you.” The woman says to you 

You let out a few mumbles trying to put together a sentence.

causing you to laugh at yourself & make the others laugh.

Ok pull yourself together. You tell yourself whilst letting out a deep exhale.

“Ok thank you so much” You reply. 

The security guard opens the door for, you take another deep breath as you pass him through the doors, walking inside the incredible lounge looking ahead for the doorway you were told about. 

What is going to happen. you think to yourself as you approach the doorway..


	6. So why did you want to meet with me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken a little while I’ve been really sick, hopefully I’ll get a few chapters done in the next couple of days

You hear the faint sound of your favourite music making you relax a little as you walk toward the doorway ahead on the left. You take deep breaths reminding yourself to keep calm & embrace this once in a lifetime experience.

Your heels clicking on the floor almost in rhythm with the music. Now that you have taken time to calm yourself you are taking in all of the incredible luxury of the lounge that you’re walking through. 

You take a deep breath reminding yourself once more to stay calm as you are about to enter the doorway, there is a thin silk like curtain you move aside & pass through. 

Your heart is beating, you can feel it in your throat.   
The loudening music is helping hide it. 

“Hello” You say as you pass through the small walkway to enter the section you were directed to go.

The music quietens.

“This way darling” you hear from a booth like seat.  
Before you see her. Cate. Standing up heading toward you hands out.

She’s changed out of her dress into a suit, it almost looks like the blue suit Lou wore in oceans 8. 

Holy shit you think to yourself. 

You walk toward one another, you mimicking her hands reaching out toward her, your hands meeting as as pulls you in to place a kiss on your cheek.

“I’m so glad you came” she says 

“Of coarse”   
You reply with a smile, blushing. 

Holy fuck I don’t think I have legs right now. You think to yourself.

“Come take a seat sweetheart” she says motioning with one hand whilst holding your hand leading you toward the seat. 

You take a seat but she remains standing. 

“Before I sit let me get you a drink” she says looking you straight in the eyes

“Ahh ok, whatever you’re having” you reply with a small smile 

She grins & spins around, doing that same hip motion from earlier & looking over her shoulder to make sure you were watching, you could swear she was doing it on purpose. Hell of coarse she was. 

She leans over the bar to grab two shot glasses, two tumbler glasses with ice, a bottle of vodka & some sort of other fancy bottle, carrying them on a tray with ease & still looking like a goddess. 

She sits down.

“Vodka?” She says 

“Sure, it will help calm me a little” you reply with a laugh

“No need to be anxious dear” she says with a cheeky smirk whilst pouring you both a shot, handing you one 

“Yeah right!” You reply sarcastically causing her to giggle before taking her shot effortlessly 

You follow her lead taking your shot, a little spilling onto your chin, pulling a funny face after.   
You both smile at one another.

“Calm yet darling?” She says wiping the vodka from your chin & placing her hand on yours. 

“Not even slightly” you say expressively & smiling. 

“Oh come on I’m not that scary am I?” She says grinning looking deep into your eyes 

That stare alone seems to be enough to almost render you unconscious if you don’t remember to stay calm. 

“God no! You’re far from scary, just very intimidating in a good way. It’s just, I admire you so much, you’ve been such a influence in my life, this is incredibly surreal I’m a little in awe & you’re incredibly beautiful.” You say 

“Oh sweetheart, I am very flattered by your kind words & there is no need to feel intimidated, I asked to meet with you for a reason & as alluring as it is to see you squirm, I want you to feel comfortable” she says grinning, running her tongue over her teeth still holding your hand whilst her free hand pouring you both a glass from the fancy bottle & taking a sip

You take a sip of the sweet yet sour liquid trying to calm yourself once again.

“Well I’ll do my best to get comfortable.” you say  
You glance at her then down at the table, you see an ash tray.   
“Do you mind if I have a cigarette”

“Of coarse I don’t mind, darling as much as I try to hide it I think it’s known I like a cheeky ciggie” she replies grinning & reaching into her suit jacket retrieving her own pack. 

You both light a smoke 

“So why did you ask to meet with me?” You say looking at her with a curious look 

She grins at you with a suggestive grin.


	7. Would you like to see keen...

“Well (Y/N) darling, you’ve fascinated me. You caught my eye in the valet, then to see how friendly & quirky you were kind of sparked a curiosity in me, you’re very strange.” She says

“Strange..” You say with a nervous chuckle.

“An incredible kind of strange darling.” She says stroking your face gently.

You take a deep breath trying to compose yourself  
“Im incredibly flattered, for someone who I idolise so much to say. This is more than a dream come true.”  
You reply, taking a sip of your drink & putting out your smoke while smiling at her.

“Not to mention you are incredibly beautiful” she says doing her famous two eye wink.  
You blush & feel her leg brush yours under the table, you’re not sure if it is an accident or intentional so you keep your legs still.

“I think you’re honestly the most beautiful woman in the world.” You say to her looking into her eyes

“Oh don’t be daft.” She says almost brushing it off

“No, truly”  
You grab her hands gently.  
She looks at you with a little shock & excitement.

“Ohh she’s not anxious now” she says playfully almost trying to divert the conversation.  
But you’re not allowing it until she hears what you want to say.

You make eye contact again still holding her hands  
“No truly, not only is your personality & soul so incredibly kind. You truly are like a living piece of art, from your flawless skin, your radiating smile with those amazing little lines right at each edge, those damn eyes are a story on their own. Even down to your damn back, I didn’t know that someone’s back could be beautiful until I seen yours. So no daftness, beautiful isn’t even quite enough to describe you”  
you say, almost like word vomit.

She breaks the eye contact & bows her head slightly, still letting you hold her hands.

Oh god I hope that wasn’t too much. you think to yourself.

She lifts her head back up, shifting closer toward you, face to face with you with what looks almost like a little bit tears in her eyes.

Oh no I hope I say anything wrong. You think to yourself.

She leans in hovering her face in front of yours, she looks toward your lips.  
You admire her face, from those perfect little creases at the edge of her eyes, that bone structure, you glance down at her neck & you can see her pulse in her neck beating rather quick, just as you notice that you look back up at her, regaining that eye contact then both darting to one another’s lips, kissing.

Very gently at first, you back off a little but she continues,  
kissing in an almost permissive & gently desperate way, you kiss back slowly & compassionately.  
You pause, bringing your hand up to her mouth, rubbing her bottom lip with your thumb, causing her to let out a breathy almost moan into your mouth, you kiss her once more before you move your hand to gently stroke her neck,  
she brings her hand up touching your lips, you move toward her fingers bringing them into your mouth sucking them gently, you both feel your pulses quickening as you move in closer to one another, gently searching one another’s bodies with delicate touches.

You pull away & she lets out a confused almost moany growl. Shooting a confused & questioning look your way.

“I’m sorry, I want this, I really fucking want this” You say  
“But I need to ask you a couple of questions first, if that’s ok” You add whilst taking a shot & lighing a cigarette.

“Of coarse, I hadn’t planned on this happening so suddenly either, I don’t want you to think this is all it is either (Y/N)” she replies taking a sip of her drink & grabbing a cigarette.

You light her cigarette for her.

“Oh confident now aren’t we” she says winking & blowing out some smoke.

“What can I say” you say doing a slight sarcastic eye roll.  
“Like I said I’m a fan. So I know you’re married or technically married & I can’t do this unless I know you have an agreement or something. I, I just can’t be that person. My dad cheated on my mum & know what it did to her when it all came out” you add

“I completely understand.” She says with a serous look making eye contact  
“Me & Andrew aren’t technically together, we aren’t intimate or romantic with one another. We are still technically married, but we see other people & we come to agree we won’t divorce until it’s necessary, until one of us finds another partner & we feel ready to take the next step with them, publicly dating etc. we will always have love for one another & so much respect but over the years we have just grown differently & our desires have changed.” She adds

“Wow I’m so sorry, I know how incredibly hard that would be & what a strain mentally it would be for both of you.” You say holding her her hands & caressing her face giving her a caring look.

Tears well slightly in her eyes as she gases at you before almost shaking off the tears.

“See, strange” she says before continuing  
“Any other person wouldn’t stop to ask those things. Let alone have such compassion once being told. I want to learn more about you in time.”

“Well as thankful as I am that those circumstances have landed me here with you. God am I thankful.”  
You say putting your hands in the praying position looking toward the sky mouthing thank you in a goofy manner to lighten the mood.  
Causing you both to have an emotional giggle.  
Before adding  
“I empathise with kind people & I could tell before you kissed me there was some small shard of pain behind your eyes, I couldn’t ignore it.”

“I’m so thankful I seen you earlier. You truly are something else” she says running her leg against yours under the table.

“The amount of times I’ve heard that tonight” you say in a flirty giggle

“Oh & sweetheart who says I kissed you? I think it was quite a mutual osculation.” She says cheekily whilst opening her mouth slightly running her tongue along her teeth.

“I don’t know about that Miss Blanchett, you seemed quite keen” you cheekily respond.

“Oh is that that, I think I was being quite demure” she says with a grin.

“Hmm that’s debatable”  
You say with a snicker, slightly raising your brow whilst putting your cigarette out, taking a sip of your drink & adjusting your posture, followed by a cheeky & grin biting your lip

She moves closer to you, making your nervousness flutter back again, she keeps creeping closer with a very determined look on her face.

  
“Would you like to see keen baby?” she says as she puts one leg over you, lowering herself onto your lap pressing herself against you hovering above you whilst slowly beginning to remove her suit jacket with your assistance.

She leans toward your lips waiting for your answer.

“Yes” you let out in a breathy moan. She kisses you swiftly

“You do?” She replies playfully whilst slightly grinding against you & slightly kissing your lips.

“Oh yes” you moan into her mouth as you both kiss passionately.


	8. I said call me Cate...

Whilst kissing you begin taking off your suit jacket, she helps & tosses it behind her onto the table along side hers, you have nothing on underneath unlike she.  
She looks down, biting her lip, placing kisses & gentle bites down your neck, you can tell she’s not sure you’d mind her marking your neck. 

You bring your hands up behind her neck at the base of her skull rubbing your fingers gently at the base of her hairline, causing her to tilt her head back & let out a deep throaty moan.  
Her head tilting back almost an invitation to scatter some kisses along that beautiful long neck, you give her a nip harder than what she had been doing, causing her to thrust & moan. She now knows you don’t care about marks. 

You move one hand to her jawline, tracing it with your thumb as you kiss the opposing side, moving to her ear, those perfect ears. You gently kiss her earlobe, a beautiful earring is dangling from each ear, the small kiss to her ear seems to drive her crazy, prompting her to quickly remove the earrings from each ear tossing them carelessly along with the suit tops. 

You gently return your lips to her neckline, teething her ear lobe gently, she lets out another throaty moan, grinning herself against you even more & digging her fingers into your back, not too hard, but enough to let you know how “keen” she is on you. 

“You are the one who is something else Miss Blanchett” You say in a playfully sexy way. 

She pins your arms to either side of you in a very sexy way.  
“I said call me Cate” She says looking into your eyes in a commanding & seductive way.  
She follows this by biting your lip & pushing her centre onto yours in a dominant way, still holding your wrists down. 

“Fuck...*moan*...Cate” you let out, making eye contact. 

“Good girl” she says letting go of your wrist & removing the pressure from your centre.  
This makes you involuntarily twitch toward her. She likes this. 

You raise your hands to her back in attempt to remove her shirt, only to be stopped by her.  
You let out a disappointed moan. 

“Uh uh honey, keep them there” she says resting your hands back to your side kissing your neck.  
She looks down & unbuttons her pants, quickly glancing back at you & giggling at your reaction to watching her.  
She removes her shirt tossing it straight to the floor & leaning into you, kissing your neck, grabbing your hands & placing them onto her beautiful tits immediately almost so you’re not staring. 

You stand up, lifting her, she gasps, almost shocked at how effortlessly you lifted her, you place her on the table & gently press your thigh to her centre teasing her.  
“Oh (Y/N) yes, please fuck me” she moans 

You kiss her as she moans into your mouth.  
You remove your thigh & move your hands down remove her pants, she’s almost squirming.  
“Quite keen miss Cate are we?” You say in a cheeky way your mouth following your hands kissing down her body to her abdomen.  
You remove her pants, leaving her red panties on, gently running your fingertips either side of her thighs, mouth following, you continue back up her body to kiss her lips again, she pulls you incredibly close. You can feel your hearts on one another’s chest, your breaths heavy. 

You push her arms back so she’s resting on them comfortably.  
You stop for a moment to appreciate her, her other worldly face that you have watched many times, but no film could ever capture the glow she exudes, the scattered freckles that cover her body, in an almost celestial scatter, her delicate collar bones, you lower your eyes to her breasts, something you have seen in no film, they’re perfect, her nipples are hard & god they look divine, her tummy has the smallest stretch marks that are so fine & even they almost look like lace, her body hair is fair & under the lights it’s iridescent.


	9. In your wildest dreams...

“What on earth are you doing” she says with smile shaking her head.

“You’re so fucking transcendental” You reply while slowly shaking your head in awe & licking your bottom lip.

She tries to pull you in but you push her back to her resting position.

“No.” You say 

“Wha..”she begins to say.

You give her a seductive look whilst gently playing with her panties.

She lets out breathy moans, moving her body searching for some sort of relief.

“You are fucking ethereal, you really are the most beautiful woman in the world, I mean it & I want you to know how much I appreciate you.” You say whilst hovering your hand gently touching her pussy through her panties causing her to twitch forward.

“Oh Miss Blanchett is awfully keen now isn’t she” You say teasing moving your hand to tug at her panties & biting at her neck.

“Yes.... oh fuck yes (Y/N)” she says messily kissing you, digging her nails into your back & moving her mouth down kissing your jaw line. You remove her panties admiring them & making a note of how dripping wet they are. You gently tease her clit with your fingers, she tries to push herself forward, searching for release.

“Uh uh, you let me do my job” you say Lightly slapping her pussy causing her to twitch & moan.

She bites her lip giving you a hungry stare. You kiss down her body, around her abdomen, you lick then blow small areas causing her to get goose bumps all over, driving her wild.

You do this along her thighs, almost at her pussy & she is begging now.

You want nothing more than to taste the sweetness of Miss Catherine Blanchett, but you want to drive her wild with desire, make sure she can focus on nothing else in the entire world but you & the wanting, the craving of you to fuck her.

She grabs your hair trying to move you towards her pussy, moaning & twitching, you could swear she would cum from just a slight touch at this point.

“Please (Y/N), I NEED you, right now, no one has ever made me so turned on, I need you to fuck me, please” she begs.

She moves your head tilting it so you can make eye contact from between her thighs.

God what a sight Cate Blanchett is begging you to fuck her. Something you could never have thought of in your wildest dreams.

“(Y/N)” she says looking you dead in the eyes with a look that the word desperation isn’t enough to describe.

You place a finger either side of her pussy beginning to massage, you place your lips around her clit gently causing her to twitch from the build, she can’t keep still.

She lets out an incredibly loud moan followed by “Oh yes (Y/N)” You wrap your arms around her thighs to hold them still.

You begin to suck her clit, her grip on your hair showing you how much she is enjoying it. You suck on her sensitive spot, you can tell she’s incredibly close to climax as you feel her pussy begin to tighten.

You decide to slip in two fingers to really force her over the edge, still working her clit, you thrust your fingers in & out at the perfect speed & angle.

She begins to quiver, her grip so intense on your hair you can barely move. She lets out another incredibly loud moan. You could swear the whole auditorium could probably hear & you both wouldn’t care in the slightest.

You feel her pussy contracting around your fingers as you push her over the edge, you continue working her through her orgasm, she manages to mumble a slur of your name mixed amongst swearing, breathy moans.

You slowly bring her down from the high. She tenses & completely relaxes her entire body, her hands still in your hair but barely hanging on, her breath trying to steady.

You keep you fingers inside but remove your mouth from her clit, scattering kisses around her abdomen as she pulls you up for a kiss, she’s very dazed & floaty & god the satisfied sounds that are coming from her are enough of a reward.

She kisses you gently while regaining her consciousness then incredibly passionately. You begin to thrust your fingers again gently, she moans while taking a deep inhale whilst kissing you, she almost forgot you still had yourself inside her. She pulls you closer & moans into your mouth as you thrust in & out of her edging her toward another climax. She tenses & completely gives in.

Lucky you had hold of her or her head would have hit the table. She catches her breath, bringing you up to lay with her on the table, kissing you again.

“Oh honey. No one has ever made me cum like that, you have driven me crazy, you really are incredible” she says her accent more prominent, looking you in your eyes with a pleased look on her face.

“I’m something else hey?” You say in a flirty way with a slight giggle.

“Oh yeah” she says in a funny American accent then kissing you.

“Fuck I cant believe this” You say

“Oh yeah, well how about this sweetheart” she says unbuttoning your pants & climbing on top of you...


	10. Because she’s her...

She begins kissing you, both of your breathing intensifying again, you messily & passionately kiss one another letting small moans enter one another’s mouths, your hands trailing one another’s body’s as the arousal grows your hands on one another’s body move quicker, harder, with more of an urgency, she presses down her body on you, hard, gaining & asserting her previously compromised dominance, both grinding your bodies on one another searching for some release. 

You are both desperate for one another still kissing incredibly intensely, both giving & giving up the dominance of the kiss you can tell Cate wants to be in charge right now, but you want the emotion & spark to grow even more, you don’t know how many other women she has been with. But, one thing you do know is you want to be the best & you sure as fuck want her to always remember this moment, to think back on it, hell even crave it. 

You are an observer, sometimes too much of an observer but in this situation god you’re thankful for that. You can tell she wants to have the power right now but you’re trying to make a point, trying to make the fire so incredibly intense, to make this everlasting. 

You’re different from any of those girls she’s slept with, you are mature far beyond your years, you are an intellect, you don’t think like regular people, it’s not just something you’d ever do no matter if it was another celebrity & you want her to know that. 

You’re not just some starstruck person who is doing it for personal gain or bragging rights or because you are able. You’re not just fucking her because she’s Cate Blanchett or because you’re a fan, you want her to know, to feel from you that you’re sleeping with her because she is her & because of who she is internally. 

Weather she was “the Cate Blanchett” or not jesus you’d be drawn to that energy that transcends from her weather she was just a regular passer by on the street you were lucky to encounter by chance.   
But she is “the Cate Blanchett” she is known by almost all, she is an icon & she has the the “fame”, the pedestal of the world that made it that you were able come across such a well educated, smart, incredibly unique soul.   
& that made you able to be moved by her, to see her talent, to watch interviews & see some of the inter workings of her mind, her humour, her morals & grow an incredible adoration & respect for her, for her soul, you can’t just let her have an idea of why you’re sleeping with her. You want her to know.

She tries to push you down slightly asserting that dominance but you want to push her, to really get her going, to ignite something even deeper so you kiss her, hard, slightly nipping her lip but not quite, you want to see her reaction. 

“Fuck” she groans, a deep growly moan escaping her mouth as she grabs one of your tits hard, but just the right hardness, pinching your nipple between two fingers.   
You know after that she likes it a little rough.   
With that confirmation you kiss her again, this time biting her lip causing her to her let out another growly moan, almost sexually frustrated way pushing her centre involuntarily down onto yours hard & moaning again with a relieved pleasure.   
You’re winning, you think to yourself whilst starting to gain the control again making eye contact with her shooting her a cunning smile. 

“Definitely not anxious now”   
She says with a dominant like growl, bringing herself out of the fogginess to straighten her slumpped posture leaning forwards making you lie backwards.   
It’s almost like she read your mind.   
She kisses you & gives you a nip on the lip & grins.  
You grab her ass quite hard, showing her you like it.   
She brings your hands from her body to above your head, pushing on them slightly whilst grinding against you,  
you let out a moan & twitch as she grazes by your sensitive area causing her to become rather excited.  
She’s got the control back.   
You submit & let your body fully become relaxed & her do with you what she wants. 

She begins kissing down your neck, one hand moving from your hands to your neck gently caressing around it, slowly tightening the grip, making you let out a pleasurable gasp, her other hand moves down toward your pussy, at this point ever few inches that her hand travels you cannot help but squirm, she loves this, every twitch causing her to look to your eyes with an evil grin. She reaches your pussy, spreading your wetness around, you moan & twitch wanting her so badly. 

“Oh darling look how wet you are”  
She says still rubbing your wetness around playfully.  
“Argh please Cate, I want you, I need you”  
Your begging caused her eyes to fill with a whole other desire, she looks so powerful, as though she could turn you to liquid if she wanted to & god it felt like she was  
She begins kissing down your body, her mouth on its way to join her hand. 

*knock, knock, knock* you hear from the distant doorway entry, whoever knocking doesn’t dare walk even past the doorframe hanging.  
“Mrs Blanchett” you hear in an incredibly nervous tone.

Cate pauses but kisses you still seemingly wanting to continue.   
You look at her questioning her.  
“Should you answer?” 

“Yeah baby but I really don’t want to”   
She says kissing you & looking toward the doorway in frustration wiping her mouth incredibly sexy 

“Yeah” She says in a very agitated way

“I..I’m so incredibly sorry Miss   
Blanchett everyone is being moved out of the theatre, she show is over it’s time for the after party & they need to open this area.” 

“Fuck” she lets out not loud enough for the lady to hear   
“(Y/N) sweetheart, I’m incredibly sorry but we will have to head out, but we can continue this later. Would you want to come to the after party with me if not we could just go to my hotel & do whatever you’d like” she says to you 

You look at her for a moment, you’re in awe, it all kind of just hit you how incredible this moment was, you were there with Cate Blanchett & she was asking you what you wanted to do. You probably stared a second too long because she adds almost nervously   
“If you’d like to stay with me that is...there is no pressure at all darling, if you’d like to leave you’re welcome to”  
You kiss her, stopping her sentence 

“Of coarse I would like to stay with you, plus I’m pretty sure Sandra Bullock is expecting me at the afterparty so how could I not” you reply funnily 

She bursts out with a short loud laugh saying “oh god what did Sandy say to you” 

“Oh just she would see me at the after party. The real question is what did you say to her?!” You reply   
Laughing together 

“Only good things darling” she says 

“Alright we better get dressed.” You say.

“We will be 30 minutes” Cate yells to toward the door  
“But....Miss.....” the lady begins to try to reply quickly stopped by Cate replying   
“I don’t care who I have to deal with after, we will be 30 minutes.”   
“Ok Miss Blanchett” she replies, you can her her heels walk away 

Cate gives you another kiss whilst you both stand collecting your clothes & getting dressed, you both go to fix your makeup, it only takes you around 10 minutes in total to be after party ready so you both sit down for another drink & a smoke. 

“Well darling I’m sorry that was cut short, but I have all evening for you & I got my schedule cleared for tomorrow if you’d like to do something? Will you please?” She says stroking your hand

“It’s ok, I truly don’t mind, I just want to make you feel good & I got to do that once at least & of coarse I’ll do something with you tomorrow” You say smiling 

“Good” she says slowly looking down smiling looking very pleased   
“I want to know all about you darling. I know I said it before but you really are something else”

“Oh I’m nothing special, I bet you say that to all the girls” you say jokingly, but it’s how you feel.

“No.”   
She say abruptly, stoping her hand strokes, leaving her hand resting on yours & taking hold of it.  
She looks in your eyes.   
“I have never felt such an energy or a feeling so strong in a moment like that. I cannot explain it & that is a rarity. When I say I have never felt this I mean with anyone, not just women, anyone. I want to know you & know how this is happening.” 

You’re shocked but you just feel right with her & fuck you felt that too.   
You can’t think of anything to say, nothing in words could express the mural feeling, so you kiss her actress the table, not just a kiss but you kiss her with feeling & she truly understands. 

You stare at one another smiling  
“So tell me about you, I want to know it all” she says rubbing your hand....


	11. 20 minutes spare time..

You spend the extra 20 minutes in incredibly deep conversation, talking about how you become a fan of hers (each time you mention how something she had done effected you in an incredibly educational & positive way she tries to deflect it & tell you it’s because of you as a person not her, she’s so modest for such an incredible icon)

You tell her what you do for work, some personal things about your life that have shaped you & built you to the person you are today.

You pause the conversation, Cate has been quiet for a little, her chin resting on one hand, the other holding your hand playing with one of your rings replying with soft hums & few words to ask questions on a certain topic. You’re concerned you’re boring her & look into her eyes & almost like she has read your mind again she smiles, a smile like you’ve only seen very few photos of her with. It gives you a feeling in your stomach, you’re guessing this is what people call butterflies, but butterflies are far lesser than what you’re experiencing inside.

Fuck well the people who call them butterflies surely haven’t had Cate Blanchett smile at them. You think to yourself.

Her smile lines & those tiny beautiful eye creases becoming visible, you feel such warmth & radiance shining from her face, her smile is what you could only describe as transparent, not an artificial transparent, transparent in a way like you can see her warmth, her kindness, her soul within that smile, the truest smile you think you’ve ever seen.

She begins to speak  
“Im so glad I seen you earlier, you are just incredibly refreshing. It’s just..... ”  
She pauses adjusting herself leaning away slightly, playing with her rings a little looking at you with a vulnerability.  
You know she’s about to open up to you about something personal, her body language is showing a little bit of restraint but you can tell in her eyes she knows she can trust you.

She continues  
“Before I attend something like this. I normally wake up in such a quiet state, sometimes, most of the time with few exceptions, I’m alone. Then a sudden monsoon & I am surrounded by a incursion of people, complete chaos, then the _Construction_ on me begins”  
She says with a modest like eye roll

“Pfft construction sounds a bit exaggerated” you say making a funny face, she gives a grin & you add “you are naturally so incredibly breathtaking” you smile reaching out to hold her hand causing her to smile a humble smile, she grasps your hand in an thanking way, her body language much more open as her body tension relaxes before continuing on 

“Then once I’m done I’m moved on still surrounded by the noise, the hustle & bustle all the way to transportation, then, alone again. Me, a driver & an assistant, I’m thankful for my regular assistant she keeps that bit of clatter. But times like today, in places my regular assistant can’t make it to, there is no clatter, there is silence & I find that’s when everything dawns on me, when I feel the most alone or nervous or things with no coincidence with anything of the day float into my mind. But this afternoon, tonight, I seen you, at a moment the monsoon of the mind was there, we passed you & it was like I felt an energy, that’s why I asked the driver to stop for a moment.“

You look at her puzzled  
“You asked him to stop?”

“Yes darling, it’s just....  
when you live this life for years, you come to see people for who they are, you can sense people who are artificial & you can sense people who are authenticated & those people who have that authenticity, they stand out they have an energy. But the moment I seen you, it was something I hadn’t assimilated before, then to see how you were, cleared everything on my mind & gave me an incomprehensible feeling that I’m still not quite sure what it is, so I had to meet you sweetheart & speaking with you now, I’m incredibly glad of the circumstances.”

You both stare into one another’s eyes, in such a strange way. After Cate saying those words, such unbelievable mind boggling words, you don’t want to say anything & you don’t have to. What your eye contact is saying to one another is far beyond vocal dialect, it’s much more boundless.

You hear heels approaching  
“Oh mama, where are you & suit!? ”

You both look to see Sandra damn Bullock walking in with a bottle of tequila smiling a cheeky smile & coming to sit at the table

Cate scoffs & laughs & you laugh quietly, laughing at Sandy & the sheer unbelievable circumstance of this all. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting ladies”  
Sandy says in a seductive cheeky way, pouring you all some tequila

“Oh honey you know you always do”  
Cate says in a sarcastic funny way giving her a kiss on the cheek before adding “It was the organiser who sent you in wasn’t it”  
in her cheeky knowing everything way “Oh baby, you know I just like to interrupt all the fun.” Sandy says in a humerus sarcastic way, she continues “They asked me how mad you’d be if one of them come in & I wanted to come see you two anyway, they just thought I’d be the best one”  
Sandy replies with a wink, smiling at the both of you, following that Sandy introduces herself properly to you “hi I’m Sandra, but feel free to call me Sandy, San...” Cate cuts her off jokingly saying “You can call her anything she’s easy” You all giggle “Oh baby you know I’m not easy unless it’s with mamas like you two” Sandy replies in that flirty funny voice. You make a funny comment along with one of those goofy faces of yours & introduce yourself properly “My name is (Y/N), I’m a huge fan truly & god it’s good to see you are truly humerous & down to earth!” You say. “I like her!” says Sandy in an excited happy way, a little tipsy but you can tell she means it & she’s obviously letting her hair down for the night which you love! “Oh I really like her too & she’s far more than just a pretty face too, you’ll see” Cate says back to Sandy in a sweet way, shooting you a smile & her signature two eye wink in a proud way. “Well lets get the afterparty started sexy ladies” Sandy says holding her glass up for a cheers, smiling at you both, you all clink glasses & drink as the other guests begin enter through the walkway...


	12. Would you like to stay with me for a while...

As people pour in through the door, all somewhat familiar faces, they’re so many of the actors you look up to, who have inspired you, it’s so strange it’s like you know them. They do look slightly different in real life, they look even better it’s like they each have this energy but all incomparable to Cates. So many of them head toward where you Cate & Sandy are. Staff remove one of the walls from the area you & Cate were (a temporary almost room divider) to reveal the most magnificent venue, it’s so lavish, it’s truly like it was made for ancient gods so grand & classy, you can’t help but have an incredible rush of emotions & find yourself a little overwhelmed but in the best way. 

Cate is being greeted & spoken to by so many incredible celebrities & people but yet she still has her eye on you. Always introducing you to each one in incredibly flattering ways each time. You can’t help but go off in your emotions just lavishing in all of the things around you, the energy, the glamour, the emotion is just cerebral, it’s like a daydream almost like when you’re half asleep but you know what’s going on around you. 

“Are you ok darling, is this too much? We can leave if you like” Cate says to you placing her hand on your leg tenderly. 

it’s only been a moment since everyone entered but yet she still is paying close attention to you, something that nobody has really ever done before, something that you normally do to others & you think to yourself how somehow maybe this was meant to happen, maybe it was fate to bring you here, to forget to grab your ticket. Maybe you were meant to watch that movie years ago that Cate was in that made you look into her life & her mind & seeing all of the similarities, maybe it was all aligning your life in some way to the path to meet this caring soul with a likeness similar to your own...  
“Yeah, yes- I’m fine, sorry, I was just off with the fairies, this is so unbelievable to me, it’s incredible, it happens every now & then when I’m enjoying myself, I kind of seperate from what’s going on to step back & just absorb everything & imprint the memories that I’m making” You say sweetly. 

“Oh honey, your mind is spectacular, I do the very same, one word & we are out of here & once we leave I want to speak with you more, you are fascinating to me” she says smiling with those piercing eyes, you can’t help but smile, she looks more deeply into your eyes like you’ve never seen before it’s like she opened a curtain to her soul you can see the depth of her tenderness & emotions with that single stare, god you could drop.  
“And you know what (Y/N)”  
God it’s like heaven healing her say your name  
“Id much rather be somewhere quiet conversing with you than with the butt kissers & smoke blowers” she says laughing with you before continuing  
“there’s only a few genuine no bull shit people here who we will see tomorrow evening at dinner anyway, that is if you would like to come & are able to stay, Id really like if you stayed with me for a little while.. would you stay with me for a few days?”

You place your hand on her hand  
“It would be beyond my wildest dreams to stay with you”  
She smiles before you continue on  
“Until you get sick of me & have to fly back home” You say half laughing, but deep down its how you feel, you know you’re a caring person but you always feel like you’re a burden to people. 

“I am convinced otherwise my dear, I may have you turning & running once you see how “un-cool” I am as my kids say” 

“Well un -cool is very cool to me, but I just used the word cool, which is not cool & that says it all, fuck we will just be uncool together, god I’m rambling now” You say smiling a goofy smile & you both laugh a incredible laugh. God this is crazy. 

She takes her phone out to message someone & looks at you. 

“Do you have clothes & things with you darling? In your car? If not I can arrange whatever you need” 

“I have some things in my car” You say 

“Ok I’ll get my assistant to take your keys to collect them and take them to my car if thats ok with you? and if you need anything else I’ll take care of it and get them pop your car into secure parking” 

“Are you sure? I can always get it & carry it and I don’t want you getting me anything I’m sure what I have will be enough but it would be amazing for my car to go to secure parking” you smile 

“I’m sure sweetheart, she’s probably bored right now anyway, they’re so controlled at events like this they can’t even mingle can you believe! And I will give you some of my things if you don’t want me getting you anything” she says with a grin 

“That’s so shitty!” You say  
“I don’t want to take things off you either!” You add 

“It will help me anyhow, less things to pack in my suitcase” she says in a cheeky tone smirking 

“We will see!” You say grinning. 

The assistant comes & collects your keys, asking your plate number etc 

“Thank you so much” you both say.


	13. My favourite part about you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing back some more emotion so you all can connect with the story some more.  
> I like to keep the details at a minimum with things like cars, clothing colours etc so you can visualise those things for yourself 😌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by an insterview with Cate saying how she loves driving.  
> & she has a fondness of cars in general so I had to slip in something about cars, I couldn’t resist. I hope you’re all liking it so far!

Sandra had wandered off to get more drinks, she comes back in a hurry  
“I know you never like to stay long, at these things Miss Blankett” Sandy says jokingly all of you grinning  
“hence the nickname Blankett”  
She adds to let you know & you all laugh.

“Yeah yeah” Cate says rolling her eyes laughing 

“Before you ladies leave we are we are dancing, now drink these & let’s go” sandy says excitingly 

Cate looks at you to see if you are happy with that, which you are of coarse. You’d be ok with anything these two ladies wanted to do.  
You smile “Yes of coarse I want to dance with you two beautiful ladies” you say  
Cate gives you a wink & grabs your hand. She doesn’t care who is around, she’s such an affectionate person I don’t think anyone would pay any mind to it anyhow but either way it doesn’t seem to bother her. 

You have a whole other energy now, you feel like nothing could bring you down with this wondrous woman beside you, with you. 

“Alright but this is the last drink, you know I like to drive myself home from these things & I was bestowed more vodka than makeup by the beauty team earlier” Cate says smirking looking at Sandy playfully 

“Well if I had luxury cars like two time Oscar winner Miss Catherine Blanchett I’d like driving myself home too” Sandy replies in a cheeky tone causing you all to have a laugh 

You all have your drink & start walking to go dance, you are all having so much fun & you’s have drawn quite the crowd around everyone all joining to dance even with you, it’s amazing. Cate is keeping connected with you making sure you don’t feel one bit out of place her small touches, her hands over your body, singing songs loudly to one another, you both singing them to Sandy together, Sandy occasionally blocking her ears in a funny way making all of your cheeks sore from laughing.  
Sandys dancing with some of the people who joined you & cate starts dancing close with you, this is the most trancelike you’ve been in your life, you fell the thump of the music in your heart whilst you feel a part of her body touch you. It’s like you, her, your emotions & the music have all merged into one, it’s magical, incomprehensible otherworldly. 

Cate gives you a look, you know she’s ready to leave. Maybe you are starting to read her mind now you think to yourself.  
She pulls Sandy in & gives her a kiss on the cheek & says something to her you can’t hear from the music followed by a goodbye, Sandy gives you a huge hug bringing her cheek to yours to say something  
“I’ll see you at dinner tomorrow (Y/N)!” She says  
“Yes! I can’t wait!” You reply  
Cate wraps her arm around your side keeping you close turning to walk with you.  
“Oh and suit!” Sandy yells out to you running slightly pulling you in to say one last thing into your ear  
“Please have fun, Cates been having a hard time lately and I’ve seen her smile more with you than I have for months. You’re good for her, and a good person I can tell and I meant it when I said I like you” she gives you another hug & not just a quick goodbye hug, a hug like she have Cate, a warm thankful hug rubbing your back kindly, you can tell she means it. 

Cate secures her arm back around your side & you both head to the door. Everyone moves out of both of your ways, Cate says goodbye to the event organiser thanks her again, security come to lead you both to the valet. Each person you pass at the enormous venue is in awe of Cate, you love seeing their reactions to her passing by, each & every persons eyes glimmer at just a glance of her.  
You arrive at Valet, Cates car is waiting at the doors, the valet hands her the keys & you your keys before politely saying have a good evening & leaving. 

“Oh my god your car is amazing” You say in awe. 

You love cars so much & this car is amazing, so incredibly glorious & most definitely a luxury car. 

Cate smiles, hands you a cigarette & lights one for herself  
“It’s not mine, just my car to use while I’m here, but it’s the same as my car back home, I’ve learned its easier to have the same car as my own wherever I travel it keeps some familiarity in foreign countries” she replies giggling at your widened eyes as you stare at her & the car.

She takes her heels off & unlocks the car walking to the passenger seat to chuck her heels in & checks that your things are inside. 

It’s amazing to see her like this, as a regular human being, watching how she does simple human things but even simply taking of her high heels she looks ethereal.  
She slides into the passenger seat elegantly & starts the car with the press of a button, god it sounds good.  
She puts the windows down & looks at you  
“Come on slow poke”  
She says smiling through the window

“What are you doing in the passenger seat?” You say 

“You seem to like the car & I think I’ve had too much to drink to be driving anyways” she says winking 

“Are you sure” you say shyly yet excitedly

“Yes sweetheart & I want to see if you’re as good of a driver as you are of a thinker, jump in” she winks & motions with her hand for you to come. 

“I hope so!” You say with a comical exhale laughing 

You get into the drivers seat & look at the interior, this car is insane, the fine details, all of the features.  
Cate tussles her hair, slips her glasses on, & is getting comfortable.  
You’re still taking everything about the car in when you glance over at Cate watching you grinning at your childlike excitement 

“You’re radiating darling” she’s says. 

She can tell how much you appreciate everything, not just the car but the whole evening so far, she leans over & gives you a kiss, you kiss her back & you both pause for a moment looking at one another smiling. 

You place your hand on her cheek, rubbing your thumb over the small wrinkles by her mouth, her little smile lines  
“Those are one of the most beautiful things about you” you say looking at them rubbing them

She scoffs. “Yeah right” she says  
You are intrigued by all of the beautiful fine details of her face

You look back up to her eyes  
“No, I mean it.” You say pausing to deepen the eye contact so she knows you truly mean it  
“Everything about you is like an artwork and those lines in particular are one of the most beautiful things to me. They are there because of every smile you’ve smiled, every laugh, every good time. Those lines are from only beautiful positive times, they alone tell a story & they are so incredibly beautiful.” You say with your hand still resting on her cheek, she leans her face into your palm then turning her face into it to place a kiss inside & wraps her hands around yours. 

She takes a deep breath, you can tell she’s emotional.  
“Darling, I think we were meant to meet. I don’t know if you believe in that stuff, I normally don’t. I’m a realist & I have always believed things just happen how they do, but since meeting you, talking with you I’m beginning to question that.” She says 

“I really do believe in that, but I am a bit of a dreamer... I was thinking earlier we were meant to meet & I truly believe it. All I ever wanted after first learning about you was to have the chance to tell you how much you inspired me and have helped me become a better person, to educate myself and better myself, to tell you how much I truly appreciate that you did go into film and sacrificed certain things in life for your art, for others, and let you truly know how many more people like me you have given a reason to carry on, to question everything around them. You are honestly the most incredible person even more than I could have imagined and will be an absolute icon for eternity” you reply your voice slightly emotional & very tender. 

Cate tears up a little & smiles warmly placing her hand on your face  
“You are a brilliant girl. Not only have you helped my evening but you’ve helped in many more ways. Things have been incredibly difficult lately with home life. After the oceans 8 press tours, things with Andrew just haven’t been quite right. They haven’t been for a while but normally we work past it but this time it’s different, things are different. I was going to quit film and stick to theatre for a while but I’m just going to take a break and see, I have just felt very drained for quite a while until... Well, until this evening really. You have given me something, I jus- I don’t know“

You stop her, you can see she’s a bit frustrated in herself by not being able to word what she wants to say, it’s not often the incredibly eloquent lady is lost for words.  
“You don’t have to explain it. I know... You’ve done even more for me. And I want you to know I’m here, I’ll be here as long as you would like me to be. Even after this, all of THIS” You move your hands directing to your outfits & the car, to show even when all of the glamour & things are done you’ll still be here for her.  
“I’ll still be here whenever you need, any time, anything, you don’t deserve to feel anything less than spectacular.” 

She smiles & shakes her body, like she’s shaking away the sad emotions. 

“Now lets have some fun” You say pressing the accelerator slightly & to make the car rev, smiling at her cheekily

“Oh please let’s” she says winking  
You both laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas or tips, feel free to comment 😌


	14. A little drive...

“(Y/N) honey, do you mind if we go for a little drive before heading back to the hotel, it’s just a thing I like to do each evening especially after these things. I play some quiet music and relax a little and I’ll be able to talk with you more.” 

“Of coarse! There’s a beautiful highway that takes you a quiet loop back in to the city I love that road, I normally drive it every night, it’s kind of like my therapy, I’ll take that way if you’d like?” 

“That sounds perfect” she says smiling at you.

You begin your drive. Cate is putting on some music pressing buttons on the screen of the car. You don’t think you’d even be able to work it it’s so advanced.  
“Well considering you don’t use social media you’re pretty tech savvy” You say cheekily both laughing. 

She presses another button, the roof of the car retracing, you hadn’t even realised it was a convertible!  
“Well how bout’ that” she says cheekily, knowing you had no idea it was a convertible. You both laugh some more. 

She puts on a song called “oh, why” by Balam Acab. It’s a beautiful song, you searched it after hearing her speak of this artist on a podcast, it’s an incredibly soothing song with a nice build to a modern sound, it’s perfect for the drive

“I love Balam Acab, this entire album puts me in such a calm free mind, it’s almost meditative” you say swaying slightly to the music looking over at Cate as you stop at a traffic light.  
She’s swaying with her arms in the air, smiling & quietly singing along to the faint vocals of the song, the top is down & there’s a slight breeze passing through the car, she looks so free, so calm & happy, you get goosebumps because this moment is nothing less than perfect, it’s like a movie. 

*BEEP* a single car behind you honks their horn.  
Cate looks at you & smiles realising you had been watching her. You quickly look forward to see the light has been green for god knows how long & look back at Cate.  
Jesus. Normally no one uses these roads & of coarse this one time there’s one jackass, you think funnily to yourself. 

*BEEP* the car honks again  
“Come on!” The person yells.  
You both laugh at his impatience

You turn around to look at the man honking at you Cate follows turning partially, half looking at him half watching curiously with a cheeky grin, wondering what you’re going to do

Once you both turn the man has a shocked look on his face, he realises it’s Cate & a beautiful & dressed girl  
“Sorry!” He says almost embarrassed.  
He obviously regrets honking.  
You look at Cate quickly, both grinning, you turn back to the man

“I’m very sorry to be an inconvenience sir I was just in awe of this beautiful woman I was incredibly distracted, paralysed almost, I really shouldn’t be driving” you say friendly & comically  
Cate bursts out in laughter throwing her head back  
“Honestly it would be best if you just passed around me, as I need to drive incredibly cautiously” you say throwing your arms up funnily, smiling at the man. Making Cates laughter continue.  
“Sorry again” the man says as he’s passing you, you smile & wave, Cate trying to notion a quick wave barely raises her hand, she’s too busy laughing. 

She laugh fades & she looks at you  
“I haven’t laughed that hard in god knows how long” she says placing her hand on yours resting on the gear stick. 

“Well hopefully there will be more of laughs like that in the next few days” You say smiling starting to drive again. 

You listen to some more songs, dance, feel the wind. You both share glances & moments with one another. 

“So you’re back into theatre again, you’ll love that” you say, you love theatre & you know what’s where Cate started. 

“Yes! I’m actually incredibly excited for this production and incredibly anxious” she says 

“I wish I could have got tickets, I would have flown to see it. The storyline sounds interesting, very enticing yet seems like it will be incredibly emotionally trying & your National Theatre debut!”

“I can arrange tickets darling, you could come & stay with me if you’d like? I have to stay close to the theatre some evenings since the commute is a bit of strain toward the end of the week.  
Yes it’s very intense, very provocative & sparks questioning I’m mostly excited for the reactions” 

“I couldn’t accept that. It’s going to be absolutely incredible you shouldn’t be anxious at all” 

“Well darling I’m insisting, if I have to send someone to collect you to get you there I will, it gets lonely anyhow, you are an incredible spirit to have around and my main worry comes from some of the acts, I like to research as much as I can into whatever is involved in roles, this happens to include BDSM”  
She grins 

Your eyes flutter but try to keep calm & collected, when the mere mention of Cate in any act of BDSM turns you on.  
“I’ve always wanted to see you on stage so it will truly be an honour. I can’t believe it has BDSM when it was announced I nearly had a fangirl heart attack followed my an emotional break down as I wasn’t able to get tickets. It’s going to be hot and everything anyone could want and more I already know and I will make it up to you! Ill give you all of my good energy & I have to say am quite good at massages if you’re in need after your performance” you say grinning. 

“Well you will now darling. God I hope I can pull it off, I consider myself a sexual person but I’ve never really dove into that side of things, I’ve been trying to test some things but havent been able to, to the full extent of what I want but the whole thing is incredibly arousing.” She looks into your eyes, in an incredibly sexy way without even trying. 

“I look forward to it. I’m very sure you will pull it off. I would be more than happy to help...” you say looking at her biting your lip unintentionally & looking back at the road. 

“That would be very helpful” she says leaning across kissing your cheek, followed by your jawline, your head automatically tilts & she places a kiss to your neck, you let out a deep breath trying to keep it together whilst driving.  
“Do you like knowing you help me” she says breathing into your neck  
You can tell she likes to dom sometimes & god you’ll let her.  
“Y-yes” you let out with a shuddered breath  
She kisses your neck again, in reward, this time with tongue, gently scraping her teeth against the thin sensitive skin, “good” she says with a deep low growl causing you to shiver as she moves back across to her seat grinning an accomplished grin. 

You enter into the city.  
She puts the hotel into the gps.  
Only 2 minutes away. 

“God I can’t wait to get back & take a bath” she says seductively & flirty looking at you.  
“If I remember correctly it may be big enough for two” 

You swallow. That feeling in your stomach is back all over again.  
She’s such a fucking tease & you love it.


	15. So you want to help me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone recovering after hearing about when we have sufficiently tortured one another & Cate wearing a strap? I’m still not ok that I can’t go see! But it’s been very inspiring. Things are going to get kinky from here on out, more to come n a few hours. I love you all 💕💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drive was a good idea, that’s where she realised she can be honest with you, that she will be keeping you around that she wants you. You may have fucked already but you both were holding back somewhat, it was more of an expression of emotion, she was in need of something & she found in you what she needed. She hardly knew you but after speaking with you she felt something, the way you spoke to one another in the car, in the elevator just now, she’s showing you a side of her not many get to see, if ever.

You drive to the entrance of the hotel pulling up there’s valets waiting to open your doors & take the keys, you grab your things the valet comes to help buy you insist you are ok to carry your own things & thank them both.

Cate asking you to help prepare for her play truly set in concrete for you that she had let her walls down. Not only to help her with her art that she lives for, but also with bdsm which is something that you need to be completely trusting & transparent with the other person much like theatre & for her to share in this with you, let alone one to try new things in the bdsm world with you means she trusts YOU.

You will see her like no one else ever has. Cate may be the dom sexually, but emotionally in her sharing this with you, showing you the real her & soon a new part of herself, that is her submission.  
Your sexual submission equivalent to her emotional submission both things that do not come natural to each of you, things you each don’t normally do nor have never been able to completely & genuinely yield those things to anyone else, with anyone else until now with one another. Now it seems to comes natural.

The hotel is beyond belief, it’s like a palace of marble & gold, beams of light from the many intricate chandeliers all around. Your eyes taking in all of the details.

“Welcome back Miss Blanchett & hello Miss”  
One of the staff says to you both whilst approaching & walking you both toward the elevators pressing the button to open the doors for you.  
You both step into the elevator Cate keeping her regal demeanour, you both thank the staff member & Care gracefully presses the button for her floor “suite”

  
The doors close & Cate walks to the back of the elevator where she takes a seat on vintage style emerald green & gold lounge, she slides her glasses off, hanging them at the centre of her shirt between her cleavage, the weight of the glasses moving her shirt lower exposing some cleavage, her eyes look to you catching you staring.  
You quickly dart your eyes away & release your lip from between your teeth.  
You’ve been busted.  
She grins almost victoriously.  
She wanted you staring, she likes seeing how badly you want her, how you try to hide it. She likes it even more when she can tease you, watch you squirm.

“Do I have something wrong with my shirt baby?” she says in a low husky tone.  
She knows exactly what you were looking at, she wanted you to look so she could catch you looking, so she could torture & taunt you in the most seductive way, so she could watch you come undone & fuck she did it well.

  
She shoots you a seductive grin  
You feel yourself blush, a rush of something coming over you like the moment you first seen her all over again.

You’re too giddy to answer but you don’t have to, you weren’t meant to, this is exactly how how she planned it.  
She’s like a cat playing with a mouse.  
Fuck you’ll get her back for this you think as you try to compose yourself.

She sits back getting comfortable resting her back into the lounge, arms stretching over either side of the back of the lounge, one leg crossing over the other. Sitting cockily, lapping up this moment.

It’s crazy how quickly she can go from elegant goddess to completely radiating big dick energy in seconds.  
Her gaze is almost like a predatory animal & god you feel like her prey in this moment, you knew moment those elevator doors closed your moments of dominance earlier were short lived.

She tilts her head slightly, her eyes scanning you, you feel exposed but in a strangely good way it’s like she’s reading your entirety with a stare, exactly what she wants. Her eyes trail down your neckline looking to your exposed cleavage, giving a slight grin her hand that is now resting on her leg flips her palm facing to the ceiling, you’re waiting for her command, she curves two fingers motioning you to come over.  
The simple motion of her fingers, something regularly so minimal but the way she does simple things in such a ethereal way causes so much intensity. This moment has you so turned on, it has your heart racing, craving those fingers inside you making you want to follow every one of Cates commands in hope of that reward.

You see the lust in her eyes.  
You move toward her with an innocent & submissive look, moving sheepishly she watches you with an intense gaze you can feel the radiating sexual energy, you are both so turned on & she is in full control of you.  
You’ve never been submissive for anyone but she is something else, she makes you so weak each command you receive from her sends you a rush of power, you want to please her, you want her to see how much you crave her in every way, you are hers & hers only.  
This is exactly what she wants.

You slowly step in closer, she maintains the piercing stare & doesn’t so much as flinch as you get closer, she’s waiting to see how well you will obey her, how much of a good girl you are.  
You are dripping wet by the time you reach her stopping & standing front of her waiting for her instruction.  
“Good girl.” She says in a growl that makes you clit throb, she must be able to see the desperation in your eyes as she reaches past you & stops the elevator before grabbing your ass permissively as if to say for you to do as you wish.

You reach out sweeping her hair behind her ear to expose her neck, grazing your manicured fingernails over her neck, causing goosebumps appear on her porcelain skin giving you a rush of adrenaline, you want to tease her so she feels just as desperate as you do.  
She maybe be arguably the worlds best actress but even she can’t control her body’s natural reaction as much as she would like to, she maintains her poker face but you’re not having it, you want her to see that you know how to drive her just as wild, that you’re not always a good girl.

You can tell she’s expecting you to kiss her, but she didn’t orider that of you, she should know by now you’re not one to do the expected, this is the perfect chance to to get a little pay back & attempt to shake her a little.

You lean in loser to her almost face to face, the anticipation is excruciating but you maintain control knowing it will be worth it.  
She leans slightly closer, almost loosing the control which gives you a rush, you raise your hand & turn her face gently moving your mouth to the top of her shoulder, she tilts her head opening area for your hovering mouth, she wants it but she won’t ask it, she won’t give in.

Yet...

With a small exhale of breath you pass over her neck you can see her breath quickening I’m anticipation, continuing your movement upward to whisper into her ear, you place your hands on her crisp shirt collar, as your lips almost touch her ear she finally shivers.

“There’s nothing wrong with your shirt, I just thought I’d fix you collar for you”  
You say in a flirty breathy voice, whilst re-tucking her collar. You hear her breath shudder before you slowly start to turn as if returning to your original spot in the elevator.

That was bold.

You know that would have driven her crazy, you don’t know how you kept it together but it fuck you did & the rush is amazing.

You don’t even make the whole turn before you feel her hands around your waist spinning you back around, the shock of her hands making you deeply inhale in a very sexual way as she pulls you closer to her   
“Come here you!” She says as she pulls you in kissing you deeply, pushing you against the elevator wall your back meeting it with a thump letting out a pleased breathy gasp into her mouth, you feel her grin whilst kissing you.

This is so fucking hot, all rules are tempoarily gone in this moment, an intense frenzy of passionate kisses, licking, neck biting, marking one another wherever & whenever the other wants, desperately grabbing to pull each other as close as possible, breathing heavily.  
Cate pausing you both for a moment, panting, looking into your eyes, her icy blue eyes dilated.  
“So you want to help me prepare for my play baby?” She says looking your face up & down with a herculea amount of passion both trying to catch your breath


	16. Can you be good...

“Yes” you say instantly & breathily “I want to help” you say it whole heartedly, you want nothing else more in the world  
Cate smirks a devilish smirk she didn’t even have to ask she knows the answer, but she likes to know she has you. 

“Good girl” She says pushing her thigh against your centre without any warning.

You have no control over your reaction, a moan escaping, your body weakened head falling back against the wall needing support, she brings her hand to your jaw gripping with assertion pulling your face back down making you look her in the eyes, you can see the lust & pleasure in them as watches you, weak almost melting in front of her 

“You like when I force those sounds out of you (Y/N) don’t you” she says seductively a deep gritty tone.

Her saying your name is the biggest turn on, the only form of an answer you can manage is a whimper & gently nodding your head, her hand still locked to your mandible, not letting go moving along with your nods, she’s waiting. 

“Now that is no answer.” She says sternly “Maybe you don’t like it” in a sarcastic questioning playful way.   
Your attempt at an answer wasn’t good enough.   
She looks into your eyes with a cheeky stare, she pushes her thigh to meet your centre yet again this time adding some motion, your body sinking into it you feel utterly pathetic but in the best possibly way, you know she loves you like this.  
God it feels fucking amazing, you move together long enough until a loud moan escapes your lips stopping her movement instantly.   
She’s driving you crazy. 

Amongst a jumble of breaths, swearing & moaning you manage to squeeze out a faint breathy  
“Please, Cate”   
You crave her.   
“Please fuck me, I need you, I want you.” 

She tightens the grip on your jaw, it feels so fucking good as she pulls your face closer to hers   
“That’s more like it, I like you begging like you’re my little whore. For me & me only” the raspiness of voice vibrating your body your face falls onto her shoulder breathing heavy, you are completely dripping, you have never been this wet in your entire life. 

You catch your breath & raise your face back to look at her  
“I’m so fucking wet, I want to be your whore, I want to make you feel like you make me do. Miss Blanchett I need you, I want you to use me.”   
You say begging

“I thought I told you about calling me Miss Blanchett” she says assertively goosebumps cover your body. 

You couldn’t help it, it just slipped out. try to say something of the sorts but all you can muster is a quiet   
“I... I...”  
she stops you covering your mouth 

“If it didn’t sound so sexy to hear you begging it, I might have had to punish you for going against my request” one of her hands begins trailing your body, running over your thigh, your mouth opening needing deeper breaths, you’re an absolute mess.

“If you do something like that again you might not be so lucky” she says grabbing your ass with her free hand causing you to shiver.   
Just imagining what she would do to punish you, tho you know it would be the opposite to you, the thought alone is all too much, you unconsciously grind on her thigh seeking release. 

Before you had even realised your body had done it... 

*slap* she slaps your ass 

Stinging instantly you let out an awfully loud pained yet pleased moan.  
You were in trouble.   
“Fuck” you let out. 

She grabs your jaw again, hard, messily this time. She pulls your face to hers   
“You don’t cum until I am ready to make you cum” her face close, eyes full of fire “Got it?” she says sternly, she means it. 

This turns you on even more.   
“Yes Miss Blanchett, I’m sorry I’ll be good” you say submitting completely.

“Good” she says as her fingers caress your lips, you kiss them tenderly.   
“Now show me your sorry” she says I her assertive voice.   
Her fingers still at your mouth you kiss them again, goosebumps rising on her arms driving you wild. You slowly kiss down the length of her fingers, lowering to your knees, kissing her hand up to her beautiful wrists & back down to her fingers talking them into your mouth sucking them, her mouth opening slightly, it’s driving her wild. 

She leans down pushing her fingers further into your mouth, deeply, thrusting them in & out, you take them just like she wants, you moan enjoying her reaction. Your smudged lipstick slowly disappearing, saliva covering her hand.

“Good girl (Y/N). Fuck you feel good taking my fingers.  
Now, have you learned your lesson to follow my requests baby or do I have to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours some more & make a mess all over this floor” 

She removes her fingers, allowing an answer.   
You gasp, wiping the saliva from your chin looking towards her, you can tell she loved it & you’re full of desire, you want more. 

“Oh I don’t don’t know”   
You say innocently placing a single gentle kiss on her wet hand. 

She crouches down bringing herself her face level with yours.   
“You don’t know?!” She says in a shocked & assertive tone before continuing   
“Well that’s just not good enough now is it?”

“No, no it’s not” You quickly reply in agreement pausing.   
Scattering a few quick kisses over her neck to make sure she knows this is you teasing her.  
Her allowance of the kisses is permission enough for you to continue,  
“You might have to show me how to be a good girl.” Her hands gripping harder on you with each added thing you say.   
You place a single longer kiss to her neckline,  
You look back to her eyes,  
“Because I can be a bad sometimes.”  
You place long open mouth kisses down her neck flicking your tongue occasionally, running your tongue along her chest, kissing & licking her incredibly beautiful clavicles.  
She can’t help but let out breathy moans, she pulling you in desperate for your lips.   
You run your hands into her hair tilting her head & biting her neck causing her to gasp & grab your ass.   
“Fuck” she lets out giving you a look of lust & pleasure 

You push her backwards into the elevator wall crawling sexily to her, getting on top of her, you straddle one of her thighs slipping your knee between her legs slightly spreading her thighs your knee almost reaching her centre before she grabs a handful of hair with the perfect amount of force, causing a moan to escape you.   
“What did I tell you baby” she says gripping your hair tightly


	17. No princess, I know what you need...

“Mmm, I think I’m going to be bad again, I’ll definitely need to be disciplined”  
You push your leg toward her centre, the pressure causing her to let out a loud moan & throw her arms back against the wall searching for something to grab.  
You run your hands over & under her thighs that are either side of you, feeling her grind & twitch drives you wild, you can’t help yourself your hand reaches down to the outside of her pants you can feel her hard clit through her pants, she wants it badly, you make slight contact, she twitches, moans & grips at your wrist in response  
“Yes baby, I want you to fuck me, show me how much you want to help me”.

You pull her around so she she is half lying across your lap, facing you, you now with your back against the wall. Your lips meet hers, your nipples crushing together through your shirts, you unfastened her suit pants & slip your hand inside.

This moment defines bliss, the moment is when her back arches in pleasure, her pelvis thrusting forward against your hand in response to your intimate contact with her pussy. 

You watched as she sucked her bottom lip in, her perfect teeth making dents in the vermilion of her lip, as your finger stroked her slit. Her involuntary pelvic motions telling you that she was very close to the edge, you wanted to watch her face as she came, you concentrate your finger tip on the extreme tip of her rigid clit, rubbing it from side to side. 

Her eyes squeeze shut & her whole body bending backwards, forcing even greater contact with your finger. She starting to crash over the edge, you quickly slide two fingers deep inside her, feeling the spasms rock her body. As they start to let up, you move your hand back upwards and return to stroking her clit. 

Her legs were spread widely now as if begging you to explore even more territory. 

You pull her pants & panties off her long porcelain legs & then resume caresses.  
She again spread her legs wide, one up on the the seat, the other against the wall. Your fingers roaming the full length of her slit, caressing her clit & then down across her asshole & back again.  
Her head began to rock from side to side as her pulse began to pound again.  
She soon begins to thrust her hips upward in time to your upward movements.  
Shifting one hand to her erect nipples, pulling & twisting them as you push two fingers inside her extremely tight pussy. Your little finger resting against her asshole, easing that finger inside with a slow steady pressure while your thumb rubs her clit.  
The combination soon has her screaming aloud in her pleasure, whispering words of encouragement and direction. "Harder!" "Deeper!" "Faster!" Her scream of completion echoed in the elevator.  
You stay there for a little while as she catches her breath before rising & turning to you. 

"You are not leaving” she says looking into your eyes  
“do you get that?" She says

“What do you mean?” You ask curiously. Inside you are curious & excited to what she means by that 

She doesn’t answer, she smashes your lips together. 

You wince at the force.  
Her hands freely roam your body & squeezed your boobs.  
Gasping in shock you squirm under her grip trying to get free, you want an answer. 

She pins your hands above your head & starts to grind her hips.  
You feeling hot in your core.  
She moans as she grinds harder.  
You trying not to moan but, unfortunately it slips out.

With her free hand she rips your jacket off.  
You let out a moan & try to speak, wanting to know what she meant before.  
She slaps her hand on your mouth shutting you off.   
"Don't you dare make any sound." She warned.  
You nod submissively.  
She tears off the rest of your suit, her lustful eyes hungrily roam around your body.  
You close your eyes for a moment, she kisses your cleavage & tears your bra. Her hands reaching your tits slowly caressing & pinching your nipples. 

You moan in both pleasure & pain. Her mouth connecting with your right tit & you moan loudly.   
"Uhhmm." She smirks, licks & sucks your nipple.

Her other hand reaching between your thighs & rubbing your core from the outside of your underwear. You screaming in pleasure.  
She keeps on rubbing roughly.   
She stops & strips you out of your underwear. 

Your cheeks flushed.  
It feels so right. She kisses your thighs & rubs your core.  
You grip her body tightly.  
She gets down & kisses your pussy. She sucks & nibbles your clit as you become breathless.  
Your moans getting louder. She suddenly stops & pushes a finger in you.  
Slight pain rushing in your body, whimpering at the force but soon the pain replaced with pleasure.  
"Ahhh Mrs Blanchett faster." You screamed. She smirks at you & increases her speed. 

She is pumping her fingers in & out your hips grinding along her finger in rhythm. Her stroking is getting faster & faster, You feel yourself ready to cum.   
"I-I'm going to cum." You moan 

“You don’t cum until I tell you” she says sternly  
You nod shakily  
“Good”  
She kisses you hard & inserts another finger, you almost cum right then, she thrusts more as you start to shake  
“Please Mrs Blanchett” she knows how close you are  
 "Cum for me baby girl." She whispers in your ear instantly begging to climax with her last stroke.  
You screamed loudly.  
Your wetness all over her fingers.  
She licks them in appreciation, you lean forward, sucking them completely clean. She grabs you & kisses you.  
You can’t help but blush hard.

You thought she was done but you were wrong.  
She gets down & places both of your legs on her shoulders & starts to eat your pussy.  
You moan again, her hot breath making you crazy. You arch your back in pleasure as she continues her violence. Your hands unknowingly gripping her hair tightly.  
Her tongue doing it's work on your throbbing core.  
"Pl-please I-I can't." You whisper closing your eyes, the pleasure too much to handle. Her eyes meet yours & she raises her head. Her eyes holding a lust that gives you shivers.  
"No princess, I know you what you need." With that she licks the soft spot of your core making you moan as you reach your climax. 

Your breathing heavy & eyes still closed until you feel her get on top of you & whisper in your ear. "You're mine. I want you to be with me, live with me, travel with me, stay with me.”  
Your heart pounds


	18. Anything is worth facing for her, for this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of emotion building to get to the following parts of the story 😌

You can’t muster nor think any words would be enough to convey the feelings & your absolute acceptance & want of what she had just said. You’re not as eloquent as Cate who can word things in the utter most paradisiacal ways. But, like previously, words aren’t necessary. 

You look into those agonisingly hypnotic eyes, thinking how utterly bewildered you must look. Yet hers, they have an incredibly warm & relaxed look in this moment, you don’t know how she does it, maybe she just knows that the feeling is entirely mutual. She smiles, a sentient smile, like everything every sentiment you wish you were able to verbalise but are unable had been said, had been understood. 

She reaches out caressing your face gently in recognition, you lean in kissing her, channeling everything you have left in yourself into this kiss & into her like you were giving yourself to her completely. Her kissing back you feel she is doing the same, this kiss is like no other, like a transfer of energies, emotions combining. The manifestation between you two is like you have just discussed everything you have needed to or would need to, you both at a complete understanding with one another. 

It’s like all of the issues, all of the hurdles, the scrutiny you both will face, all of the complications that will arise for her, for you, you both together from this. With accepting this, with being hers, being with her, living with her, travelling with her, staying with her. Although not yet discussed, you each know those things will become apparent, they will be hard & emotional. But this kiss & this shared feeling in the kiss is like you both acknowledging everything & showing one another that this right now is all that matters, this is special & anything is worth facing for her, for this.

Your kiss comes to a momentary pause, looking into one another’s eyes & enjoying. Smiling. Feeling.  
You both can’t help but smile, shaking your heads sharing a slight giggle at how completely strange this is, this whole circumstance, this strong connection in such a short time, how completely ridiculous this seems & both being on exactly the same wavelength right now just emphasising this inconceivable yet completely axiomatic kaleidoscope of emotions. 

“Oh I need a cigarette” Cate says brushing her hair from her face smiling a cheeky smile.  
“God me too” you say smiling back adding “and that bath you mentioned earlier” you say fanning yourself slightly & reaching to collect the scattered clothing from around the elevator handing Cate the rest of her things, she’s already half dressed at this point. 

“Thank you darling and a bath sounds divine. Are you ok, you seem to be a bit flustered” she says teasingly watching you entertained as you search the elevator only your top half dressed, you can’t find your underwear. 

“Can you see my-“  
You look at Cate standing tall & proud, face plastered with a pleased grin twirling your underwear around her index finger.  
You look at her shaking your head, scoffing & laughing

“I think I might keep these for now”   
She says in a playful tone, grinning & tucking them into her pocket 

You smile   
“I should have known!”....  
“God I always seen interviews and things and thought you were playful but I did not think two time Oscar winner Cate Blanchett would be amused by stealing underwear”   
you say teasing her as you pull on your pants. 

“Shock value? sensationalism?” She says shrugging her shoulders comically, pressing the elevator button. 

“I think you’re just natural a tease” you say grinning 

“Mmm most definitely” she says in a jokingly overly sexual way.   
Which somehow still sounds incredibly sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I plan on Sandra making another appearance & someone suggested Sarah Paulson, thoughts?   
> Anything anyone wants included in coming chapeters? 💕💕


	19. We don’t have to be scared of saying what we feel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some little gap filling & I couldn’t help but get a little fluffy with it 😊

Cate reaches into her suit pocket to get her key, the elevator dings & Cate scans the key to open the elevator doors  
“voilà” she says funnily   
Both sharing a giggle   
“Wow very ad-” you begin to respond as the doors open you’re stopped in awe looking ahead  
“-vanced” you finish eyes fluttering   
Cate smirks pleasantly at your reaction taking your hand leading you out of the elevator.

You take in everything you can.   
The whole floor is just for Cates room.   
The vestibule alone more grand than any hotel you have ever seen/stayed in your life. 

Its contemporary meets Victorian era.  
Wall to floor white marble, the centre of the room white arched double doors reading ‘Royal Suite’ in red matching the red stylish circular door knockers, the doors framed by two futuristic angular pillars either side, in the centre of the floor a bold red rug & the walls scattered with intricate ornate antiques, and silk and damask accents.   
It’s the perfect combination of modern, futuristic. 

You walk to the doors Cate still grinning at your reaction.

Cate scanning her card at the centre of the doors, causing a beep & the double doors to open inward to reveal the most luxurious place you have ever seen.   
You drop your bags at the door. 

You walk through, the first thing you see is an almost wall to wall, floor to ceiling window overlooking the incredible lights of the city. As you stare out at the beauty Cate walks to the side 

“Watch this” she says flicking a switch.   
The switch turns the giant window to completely frosted glass, blurring the view & dimming the light. 

“Oh my god this is insane!” You let out walking towards Cate grabbing her hands looking into her eyes   
“Thank you. For everything.” 

She scoffs brushing it off like it’s no big deal  
“You don’t have to thank me”   
Raising her hand to your face 

“I don’t just mean for tonight, like yes, of coarse for tonight...” You say fluttering your eyes causing her to giggle   
“But for being you and doing what you do for this world”

She rubs her thumb on your cheek as you continue on

“And I didn’t answer earlier, I couldn’t manage it, and I know I didn’t have to but I want to verbally say it...”  
Your eyes darting away but you force yourself to bring them back to her eyes

She smiles in encouragement a wave of warmth floods.   
It blows your mind how can she go from a complete dom to this soft in less than 15 minutes.

“I just wanted to say it, that yes I’m yours. Yes I want you to be with you, to live with you, travel with you, stay with you. I want to do everything for you & with you. I lov-” you stop yourself.

You can’t say that! you’ve only know her for a day you think to yourself.  
You feel heat rising in your cheeks, you know you’re blushing. 

Fuck what do I do now.

“I love you” she says moving her hands to yours looking at you with completion, she means it   
“We don’t have to be scared of saying what we feel”   
You’re completely blown away. More than blown away.

“I, I, I” You try to say it too. “I”   
Fuck am I passing out.   
Your legs slightly give way but you quickly pull yourself together. No way you are going to pass out before you tell Cate fucking Blanchett you love her. You exhale deeply trying to avoid complete embarrassment

“(Y/N) are you ok?” She says concerned

“I love you!” You squeeze it out finally & it feels like magic. 

Her eyes glimmer 

“I love you” You say again with ease & kiss her   
She giggles at you, both kissing seriously, intimately. 

“Now sweetheart lets have this bath”


	20. A champagne coloured robe...

Steam rising from the hot bath you’re sitting in, the lights are dimmed almost off, scattered candles emanating a incandescent glow like a magical filter over your eyes.  
You can’t help but stare around in sheer disbelief, it’s like you’re watching a film, in fact this is reality.  
Cate had told you to light the candles, hop in the bath, she’d be there in a moment because she had a surprise, you did as she asked. 

You hear some quiet relaxing music begin to play before the door opens gently. You are completely captivated by her she is approaching in a champagne coloured robe, her hair messily tossed up yet looking incredibly perfect, she looks so effortlessly pristine.  
She shakes her head & a giggle escapes her upon noticing your dreamlike stare  
“Oh honey, you look completely dazed, in not boring you am I?” She says with a slight raise of her shoulders, her head turning slightly to reveal a cheeky smirk.

You shake your head  
“No not at all” You say in an unintentionally sexy way. You can only imagine how intense your adoring stare must be right now.  
How Kristen fucking Stewart was staring at cate at Cannes would be nothing in comparison you think funnily to yourself. 

Cate steps to the edge of the bath signalling for you to come close, you follow her command, bringing you level with the tie of her robe, she smiles at you, it’s not until you smile back that you realise you had been biting your lip.  
“Untie me?” You know this isn’t really a question 

You pull the tie of the gown, it opens slightly her breasts keeping it in place, you kiss near her navel & look up at her both smiling.  
“I hope this is the surprise. God.” you say in a thankful disbelieving way

“Yes darling” she says brushing your hair away from your face 

You take in the sight in front of you  
“I’m sorry if I stare, it’s just you truly are a masterpiece inside & out, I can’t help but appreciate every aspect” you say 

“Oh sweetheart do not apologise, I like you staring, I can sense exactly what you’re thinking and feeling, this is for you. Lay back and get comfortable” she says in a deep seductive tone

& at that she disrobes in the most elegant, confident way, it’s as if she is in slow motion. She steps into the tub just in at the end of your feet, the candescent light shining on her naked body, her alabaster skin appearing as though it’s glowing. 

She taps between your legs with one of her feet  
“Spread em baby” she says with a wink making your heart thump before continuing “I want to face you” 

You do it instantly, she confidently steps closer bringing herself directly in front of you looking down at you smirking a cocky smirk, you feel like you could just melt in this moment & she can tell. You continue to stare up at her & god she’s everything you ever dreamed of & more.

Your eyes wander her body in awe at her completely naked right in front of you, you look back up at her almost to make sure it’s ok to keep staring, she grins permissibly & you continue, she come this close in this way on purpose, she knows how much you adore her. 

You place a kisses to her thighs which are directly in front of you, you run your hand up her legs from the bottom of the bath up to her ass grasping it in both hands, she lets out a breathy moan & bends down placing her hands either side of your face making eye contact kissing you as she places her long legs one at a time either side of you & lowering her body & sitting directly in front of you, the weight of legs on yours is heavenly, you rest your arms on them & rub your hands along them, she shifts her lower half forward bringing you closer to one another, face to face. 

This moment as simple as it may be, her legs over you, her almost sitting on your lap, the closeness of one another, everything in this moment, is the most intimate moment of your life. 

The water is high, a sparse amount of bubbles floating on top just enough to cover yours & her breasts.  
You look at her chest covered in a glossy shine of water & small scatter of bubbles almost highlighting the contours of her décolletage, you place your hand on her chest rubbing your thumb over her clavicle her head raises up then back enjoying your touch, you open your hand trailing your fingertips gently across to her shoulder up her neckline.

“You are magical”  
You say your eyes flicking up to meet hers as she lowers face to meet yours a smile lights up both of your faces,

“And darling aren’t you too”  
you both lean sharing a brief kiss.  
she blinks slowly, meaningful as she leans back rubbing her neck & resting against the edge of the tub  
“are you ok?” You ask leaning forward you can see she’s in discomfort

“Yeah it just gets a bit tight after these long events, a bath usually helps” she says through a slightly pained smile

“Come here” You say reaching your arms out to her, her hands meeting yours  
“Spin around and I’ll give you a massage” you say kissing her hand slightly attempting to turn her

She begins to turn then pauses “You don’t have to” 

“I want to” you say motioning her to keep turning, placing a kiss on her incredibly defined shoulder, she lets out a relaxed exhale, her body fully turning resting her arms on your legs.


	21. Now I understand the feeling of flung out of space...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter is awfully lovely & soft, things will be heating up next chapter 💕

You grab some massage oil from beside the bath & pour some onto your hands, rubbing it between them to heat it.  
“Head down” you say, Cate tilts her head down.  
You spread the oil with flattened hands gently but firmly following the arch of her neck downward to the contours of her back feeling each muscle, the smell of the oil is incredibly relaxing you notIce both of you taking deeper breaths, you can hear your heart beating as you massage in a rhythm to the pulse on your fingertips unsure if it is your own or Cates. 

You place your thumbs either side of her spine starting at the bottom smoothly rolling your thumbs upwards, noting each small dip & curve reaching the nape of her slender swan-like neck, you spread out your fingers running them upward, you can feel each muscle & vein before reaching her soft hairline trailing along it gently, you use your pinky finger gently to move the few strands of loose hairs out of the way, as you move the hairs goosebumps raise over her skin. 

This is heaven. This moment is so serine, knowing you are helping, the faint sound of the music, the water slightly moving around you, the feeling her silklike skin. Her body loosely swaying with the movements of your hands in relaxation, you cant think of a more beautiful scenario as you feel her muscles loosen under your touch. 

“Oh that is incredible” she lets out with an exhale, her voice deep, sounding satisfied. You can feel from the taut muscles under your hands that she is smiling. 

“Do you get massages often?”

She sighs is reply, in a relaxed yet slightly disappointed way  
“Not at all really, I try to get a massage the morning of a red carpet, if I have time that is but they aren’t relaxing during the massage with those massages I’m pummelled like kobe beef”  
You both laugh before she continues 

“It’s hard to make that time weather it be in work time or home time, maintaining that balance between work life and family life is difficult enough and with four children. Work time really is my time because I love it but as soon as work time is done, events are over, I’m back to parenting & pyjamas. But as much as it can be tiring the rewards are infinite”. 

“I think that’s what makes you so incredibly remarkable. That dramatic contrast of the completely different aspects your life & how you so easily slip between them, because as much as it may come naturally for you to do & it’s normal to you it really is incredible” You say 

“It’s just how things work, how me & Andrew have made things to accommodate work & family, it’s just life really” she says humbly 

“Well as much as you are modest, I respect you both so greatly for being so incredibly hard working & in the spotlight yet still so humble & family orientated” 

“Darling how you see things is beautiful, you really are special you know that.” she says rubbing your leg beside her. 

“But you know it’s perfectly fine & OK to take time for yourself, it’s not unfair or selfish .” You begin to say 

“Wel-.” She tries to interject in a selfless tone

“Uh uh” you say pausing massaging for a moment, not letting her say anything because you already know what she was going to say.  
You continue..  
“People need to recharge sometimes, not just you either, Andrew too. And that doesn’t mean on work time either or when your at home doing things, I  
mean taking self care time, time for this” 

“I don’t exactly think it would be appropriate to take time for ‘this’”  
She says playfully & sarcastically, turning her head slightly to ward you grinning cheekily

“Oh god you know what I mean!” You say scoffing at her dirty mind  
“Of coarse I don’t mean this. Taking notice of a clumsy passer by who is a admirer of yours whom you become interested in, end up fucking & developing some strange intense connection with” you say quick witted snickering 

She turns, her body half turned but her face looking at you, she’s tense she seems shocked or a bit pissed, you feel like you’re going to have a heart attack. But you wanted her attention before you continued what you were saying, quirk life before she can say anything you go on:  
“You have that already. And I’m not planning on going anywhere any time soon. Not to mention I don’t think that counts as taking time for yourself or recharging.”  
You say giggling, breaking the tension looking at her with a playful grin, showing that you intentionally provoked her to get her attention. 

“You arsehole!” She lets out in a laugh “Yes you better not go anywhere” she says poking at your leg playfully, her accent evermore present with those words, still laughing she turns back around relaxing again. 

“Oh I’m an arsehole am I?” You say cheekily  
“what will you do about it” challenging her playfulness as you moveyour mouth close to her ear  
“Will you teach me a lesson Miss Blanchett” you say breathily, before kissing her ear & giving it a quick bite as you move away. 

She takes a shuddered breath, slightly arching her back, causing her breasts to peek above the water, her nipples hardened before quickly containing herself again. 

“Oh baby, if you dont do a good enough job on this massage I’ll do more than teach you a lesson” she says in a devilish tone leaning back onto you her back meeting your hands again. 

As you continue massaging you are noticing & appreciating every tiny detail of her body, her porcelain skin, the defined muscles, a sparse amount of freckles like a celestial scatter. 

Now you truly understand that famous line from Carol in your very own way. 

“You know that line, flung out of space” you ask.

“I do” she says pausing,  
“Such a beautiful line” 

You place a single light kiss to the top of her hair, you begin running your fingers lightly over her body as you begin to speak

“I didn’t ever think I’d know that feeling  
until now, now I understand.”  
your eyes following your hands motions  
“You are space” 

You can tell your words were powerful to her as she turns her face slightly curiously, pausing waiting for you to continue 

“I read something once, it was ‘It’s like the moon lives in the lining of your skin.’ Looking at you there is no better description than that” 

“darling.” She says, taking your hand loving in yours. 

You continue  
“The moon is the universes glowing light in darkness. I think the moon envelops you, your light constantly emanating. Your beautiful moonlike pale skin, with scattered freckles like constellations, in the most beautiful way you are like a human visualisation of the cosmos, of space. I have always feel distant from people, never able to truly connect. Yet being here in a circumstance so foreign to anything I’ve ever witnessed or my normal, everything so unknown, yet I feel as though for the first time I’m connected. “flung from space” flung to a place that as different as it may be, I feel safe & comfortable” you say ending hesitantly worried you said to much. 

She takes a breath, pausing for a moment  
“Oh sweetheart. I don’t think I’ve ever heard something so beautiful” she says tightening her hand around yours giving a loving squeeze resting it to her chin

“I’m sorry if that was too much” you say nervously. 

She sits up & turns to look you in the eye  
“(Y/N), don’t ever apologise to me for saying something as magnificent & breathtaking as that. I’m not one ever be lost for words but I was. I am. I have never felt like this, so appreciated, so.... loved. I just want you to know as seemingly impossible or difficult as this is, these feelings, us. I just want you to know this is special, this is real to me.” 

You can feel your heart in your throat  
“I’m glad. You really are everything I had ever dreamed of and more. We will work it out somehow I know. We can talk about it before you have to go back home” you say with a smile that turns to an almost painful smile when you mention her leaving

“Darling, when I have to go back home you’re coming with me. ” She says with conviction. 

You look at her in shock

You haven’t changed your mind since earlier have you?” She says smiling at you 

With a shakey voice  
“No... I, I, just thought you might have been saying it at the time.

“Good.”  
she says confidently,  
“I don’t say anything without meaning princess. We will talk later on about everything, now let’s relax” 

You nod & smile a bit speechless.  
She smiles at your reaction, giving you a kiss & turning back about to lie on you again, you lean forward placing your arms over her shoulders sliding your hands down her chest massaging it gently, she sinks back further causing you both to lie back, her back against your chest, her breathing becoming more rapid as you begin massaging her breasts. She places her hands over yours, bringing one to her mouth to give it a kiss. Your heart beating so hard you think she would be able to feel it against her back.


	22. Sweetheart that feels incredible...

“Good enough of a massage job?” You cockily whilst playfully running your hands down her front & lightly over her breasts, her nipples hardening from your touch. 

She shifts upward, fully pressing her body against your own whilst stretching her neck from side to side moving her body I tune, you’re not sure if she’s moving against you on purpose pretending to be clueless to what she’s doing or not.

“Sweetheart that feels incredible” she lets out in a low growl sounding relaxed. She lets out an incredibly sexy exhale resting her body onto your wriggling as if to fix her posture. You exhale with an uncontrollable quiver to it as your arousal grows, adrenaline beginning to pulse through your body, she knows exact what she’s doing..

You’re so turned on you can barely contain it. You were holding back before, worried that you may have come on too strong or been too much. But after everything earlier, now you know that you don’t have to hold back anything any longer. 

You run your hands down her front over as far as you can reach down her torso lightly scratching as you make your way back up until your reach under her breasts, running your fingertips lightly where her ribcage & breasts meet, her breath quickening, her muscles slightly twitching. 

She brings her arms up, placing them around your neck lowering your face to hers her lips brushing yours. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate & demanding. A part of you wants to pull away before you lose yourself but why not lose yourself, your senses have been seduced.

“(Y/N)” she whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. You smile, you heart fluttering at her voice as you clasp my hands on either side of her face. Never before has you name ever felt so wonderful, as you lean in for another 

The next thing you know, your lips are slammed to one another’s & all wind from you lungs nearly knocked out.  
Your billowing breaths intermingling. In an instant she pulls away sitting up & turning to meet you arching into your chest, both moaning in the contact of one another’s breasts, before you draw back to her lips. 

She pushes you back so that she is on top & she begin to kiss your neck, you lean forward nipping at the wet contours of her chest. She makes soft, sweet noises, you run your hand across her chest firmly grabbing her tits. She gasps, you run your thumb over her hardened nipple. You can sense your dampness & wonder how worked up she is.

She moans softly as her hand slips between her legs to tease you & her aroused clit. Her fingers run circles around it as she grasps you with her free hand making sure you’re watching her. Again in her low growl you can just make out your name as you suckle her hardened nipple.  
The tip of your tongue teases her harder as your hands slip down her sides to her ass, grabbing it firmly without taking your mouth from her breast, one of her hand moves to yours tightening in response. Trailing one hand to her front slowly making its way to her centre, pausing. She looks at you with a ravenous stare, you smirk, lick her breast then move so your mouth is next to her ear. 

You whisper,  
“Do you want something Miss Blanchett?”

“Yes. please.”  
Her words are almost unrecognizable.

“What do you want?” You run your hand down you can feel heat between her legs. 

“Please. touch me.” You smile at her wanting. She has empowered you & now you feel completely confident. 

“Like this?” You fingers meeting the outer lips, feeling her wetness  
“Is this how you want it?

“More.”  
She says half demanding, half begging. 

You smirk & run you fingertips up & down the sides of her outer lips teasing. “How much more?” 

She can’t answer but slides a hand down to yours, urging it on. You slip one fingertip towards her entrance not yet entering.

“This much more baby”  
She growls again.  
Slipping your middle finger into her slowly & smiling at what you find. 

“You’re so wet Miss Blanchett. Are you this wet just for me?”

“Oh god. Fuck (Y/N). pllllease.”  
Her hips lower slightly to meet your hand.  
Your finger pushing gently into her & she gasps. 

“That feels good doesn’t it?”  
You draw your finger back up and begin to circle her clit. Her legs strain, trying to open wide for you, but you finger stays put.


	23. I’m not done with you just yet...

She squirms & pants as you finally touch her clit. She begs for more & you give her what she wants, rubbing her a little harder.  
You you slow then stop.

“Don’t. stop baby. please.” She moans,  
You smile

“Don’t worry I’m not done yet.”  
You inserting an additional finger & pressing your thumb against her clit. Your fingers thrusting in & out, rubbing her walls with each movement. Your thumb, rubbing on her clit matching the pace of your fingers. On top of you she matches your rhythm, loving the sound of her whimpers, you go faster.

You hear her panting. Her back arching as she begins wriggling in pleasure as you go faster & harder at her command. Soon you are moaning like her in your mind, letting the occasional one escape your lips. her body leaning forward, your body’s rubbing against one another, heat engulfing you.

She bites down on you shoulder, you are complimented by the intensity of her arousal, you kiss & bite her neck tasting the mix of flavored oil & sweat at her neck. Sounds now escaping both of you.

She says incomprehensible things that sound to your ears like elegant poetry. words like “God, fuck, yes, (Y/N), unhh , good, more, baby, now, yes, again, feels, oh” mixed to create fractional sentences that made perfect sense to me.

She pushes feebly at your shoulders.  
Your free hand slapping then grabbing her ass digging in your short manicured nails.  
Tell me why you’re so wet, why you’re pulsing here, I want to hear the words.”  
“Because… I… ohh God, yes… because I like it.”

“What do you want? I’ll give you anything.”

“Ev-everything.”

“I’ll give you everything baby.”

“Yes, God yes.”

you feel that she is nearing orgasm.

“Mmmm,” you said, staring at her elegant body  
“Damn. You’re really close, aren’t you? 

She gasps & moans incredibly loud as you fuck her more, her hips jerking hard.

“You’re so loud. Do you want everyone to hear you? Becuase I want everyone to know what I’m doing to you, that I’m fucking Cate Blanchett.”

“Yes. Fuck!” 

You maintain exactly what you’re doing, holding your breath. Shes stretched taut around you, clenching your fingers in quick spasms. Her head pressed into your shoulder, her ass squirming against your lap.

“Yes, yes. Please! Please (Y/N), fuck me harder.” she cries out, panting.

Her head rolled on your shoulder & you feel her soft, silky hair all over you chest, teasing my nipples.

“You ready, Cate?” You asked, knowing you were beyond ready. You kiss her temple. She answers with a rough moan.

Feeling like a world conqueror, you concentrate your touch. You feel her heart thunder, she stiffens, & then, with a harsh cry, she starts to break.

Countering the stroke of your fingers, crying & shuddering & lifting her hips in frantic rhythm. You are loving every second of it, her lack of inhibition. She’s shattered into a million glittering pieces, its like diamond dust, soft points of light, falling over your body.

Her body finally lax & boneless against you, you cup your palm over her burning mound, softly to keep the lust within her.  
“Don’t get sleepy on me. I’m not done with you just yet.”  
She lets out an exhausted & fulfilled giggle in reply. 

Her tongue licking her lips to return some moisture to them before looking up at your face with those huge, liquid eyes, sharing a kiss.  
“As am I not done with you honey” she says with a playful grin


	24. To the bed...

“Now let’s go to the bed”  
She says before leaning to kiss you, playfully grabbing your tits with a smirk.

You both step out of the bath, the floor covered in water from the splashing previously caused, she hands you a towel, you wrap it around yourself as she lightly pats herself dry, tossing her towel over the shower before taking your hand leading you to the bedroom walking that confident walk, fully naked her eyes flicking back at you to make sure you’re taking in the view, you grasp your towel so it doesn’t fall,  
“shy again?”  
She says with a scoff & a playful smile 

“Not shy, more like giddy”  
You say with a small grin 

“Hmm, I like that”  
She says turning to pull you in, her hand touching your neck slowly moving down to remove your towel & feel one of your hardened nipples, your breath shudders, your stomach is full of flutters & lust once again knowing how much she enjoys watching you admire & fluster over her. 

“I like getting you all worked up like this, it’s so fucking hot. It turns me on to see you squirm”  
She says biting at your neck before moving down to your nipple holding it between her teeth, you let out a moan & she releases  
“Oh you like that do you?”  
She says teasing you 

“Yes” you let out in a breath, biting your lip & grabbing her shoulders 

“Now be a good girl & get on the bed”  
She says in her assertive tone.  
You nod & follow her orders stepping toward the bed slowly to tease her back. It’s her turn to be in charge & god do you want to show her how good of a sub you can be just for her 

You continue to walk to the bed, looking back to see her standing admiring you with a smirk. She seems to like looking at you just as much as you like looking at her. You look back to the bed as she steps to approach. 

You’re around a meter from the bed as her hand slaps your ass, you let out a sound, a moany gasp escapes you 

“Too slow”  
She says as pushes your front onto the bed, your ass sticking out as she slaps once more.  
You moan, bite your lip & dig your hands into the bed

“Are you going to be good?”  
She says leaning down to your ear her teeth grasping it increasing the pressure waiting for your response 

“Yes”  
You say pushing your ass against her seeking some sort of pressure 

She grabs your neck lightly releasing her teeth to speak  
“Yes what?”  
She says as she rubs her hand gently over your tender slap mark, you twitch in enjoyment & flinching as you feel it throb thinking she will slap again

“Yes I’ll be good Miss Blanchett”  
You say turning to face her

“Perfect”  
She says before kissing you passionately & pushing her crotch to your pussy, you moan before she speaks again  
“Now stay just like that.”  
She says & you nod before she runs her mouth down your back, kissing & licking to your thighs, her hands grabbing your ass tightly before dropping to her knees

You can feel yourself throbbing for her, she moves one hand down to your pussy, running her fingers up & down your wetness  
“Look how wet you are Y/N” 

You moan.  
Her speaking that sentence alone giving you even more pleasure than her fingers 

“I’ve never been this wet for anyone except you”  
You say looking back at her

“And I have never been on my knees for anyone except you”  
She says with a grin, running her tongue over her teeth, you smile & reach back to rest your hand on her hand that is on your ass

“Now do you want my mouth or my surprise first”  
She says 

The flutter increases in your tummy  
“Your mouth please, I need it”  
As soon as the word pour from your mouth her mouth runs over your wetness, her tongue running over just where you are craving it, she begins to suck & lick consistently causing your legs to shake & almost give way 

She pauses & you look back at her  
“Stay just like that baby I’ll tell you when you can cum then you’ll get your surprise after ok”  
She says waiting for your response 

“Yes. Yes, please keep going”  
You reply squeezing her hand, she digs her fingers into your ass cheek continuing back to the same rhythm & adding a finger

You let out moans, uncontrollable twitches but trying not to slip & come undone until she allows it, you don’t want to risk her not giving your your surprise 

She moans into you as your moans grow louder, the vibration of her sounds adding stimulation, you’re so close but trying to hold on

“I’m close”  
You let out  
“Please”  
You feel her mouth smile as her tongue continues its movements 

“I need to”  
You say as you feel your orgasm approach 

“Good girl, I like you begging”  
She says into your pussy quickly to maintain the build, your hand slipping off hers to grab the bed 

“Please Cate”  
You moan as your legs shake uncontrollably 

“Now you can cum for me & say my name as you do”  
She says as she scratches your ass, thrusting her fingers harder & pushing her tongue deeper 

“Oh Cate. Fuck.”  
You let out as you finally let go & cum.  
Your legs almost closing on her face as she continues working you through your orgasm slowly decreasing the pace before your body relaxes & you slide onto the floor in front of her.  
She turns you around & kisses you

“You are a very good girl”  
She says before raising her hand to your mouth  
“Show me how much you love those fingers”  
She says 

“I like your mouth more”  
You say risking not following her orders & kissing her mouth passionately licking her lips to remove all of the wetness before stopping & looking into her eyes & pulling her hand towards your mouth 

“You cleaned my mouth up very well”  
She says 

“Now I will do the fingers”  
You say with a grin before sucking them seductively 

“Now, let me get your surprise”  
She says as she reaches under the bed grabbing a box


	25. The surprise

You look back slightly to glance at the box  
Her hand slaps your ass   
“Uh uh, no peeking, understand?”  
You nod   
“Understand” 

She reaches into the box removing something  
“Do you trust me?”   
She asks whilst rubbing where she had slapped & leaning against your back

“Yes”   
You answer   
You feel her hardened nipples against your skin as she slips silk fabric over your eyes tying it to blindfold you 

“This is just a precaution. I want to surprise you just as much as you want the surprise”  
She says into your neck 

She leans back, retrieving something else from the box, you hear her stand & slip something on   
Her hand rests under your chin & turns your face to her 

“Open up”   
You almost know at that moment what it is. You follow her orders opening your mouth as you feel it & your thoughts are confirmed. It’s her strap. She rests the just between your lips  
“Suck it baby, get it nice & wet for me”   
You follow orders before she removes it

“Up.”   
She says sternly   
“Against the bed, arch your back & push that beautiful ass out for me”   
She adds as she helps you up before pushing you against the bed, her hand running down your back to your pussy, spreading your wetness, your legs opening at her touch  
“Mmm good girl, all spread open ready for me to fuck you” 

“Please”   
You ask

“Tell me what you want baby”  
She says in a low growl, placing the tip at your opening 

“I want you to fuck me with your strap, please Cate”  
You ask desperately 

“Good girl, I like to hear you beg”  
She says before pushing it inside of you, your breath is taken away momentarily as she starts her movements, your wetness coating the strap as she starts her rhythm

“Fuck”   
You let out 

“You look so good taking me”  
She says breathily, thrusting in a perfect rhythm

“I- I-“  
Before you know it you’ve had a small orgasm

“I- I just came”   
You let out.  
She removes the blindfold & takes out the strap 

“Get on the bed. I want to see your pretty face while I fuck you this time”  
She says gently pushing you onto the bed 

You watch in awe of her beauty & power as she climbs on top of you.   
“So fucking beautiful”  
She says as she brushes your hair from your face

“Youre amazing”   
You say as you lean up to kiss her  
“Please fuck me Cate”  
You ask again scratching your nails over her ass, her hand moving from your hair down to your neck

Instantly she inserts yet again & begins her rhythm once again.   
Her hand grips your throat gently   
“Harder”   
You beg 

“You like it hard sometimes don’t you baby” she asks as she tightens her grip 

“Oh fuck, yes, yes I do”  
You let out in a moan 

She thrusts harder & deeper, a mix of breathes & curses escaping her as you feel your orgasm building 

“I’m close”  
You let out 

“I know baby I can feel it ”  
She replies 

“I- I’m going to cum”  
You moan

She quickly moves her free hand down to your clit & begins to circle it, you feel yourself about to tip over the edge  
“yes, yes I-”  
You let out in a moan 

she smiles a devilish smile as she continues her motions  
“Show me those beautiful eye while you cum”   
She says kissing you before focusing her oceanic eyes on yours 

“I’m cumming, I’m cumming”  
You let out amongst curses & shakes   
She slows her thrusts & loosens her grip, gently rubbing your chest as your body relaxes & comes down from your orgasm

She removes the strap, takes it off throwing it beside the bed before lying beside you

“You are amazing”   
You say

“Oh darling you are”   
She relies pulling you closer, your tits touching as your fingertips trail one another’s body, looking at the tiny details of one another, she places her legs with yours intertwining them to hold one another closer

“Now we really should get some sleep, we have lunch with Sandy & Paulson tomorrow, we will have to be energised for that”   
She says, 

“Oh god I’m nervous”   
you both laugh

“Don’t be Y/N, they will adore you, Sandy already did the moment I told her about you at the the award show & she’s given you a nickname so that basically means you’re Sandy approved”   
You both laugh & hug one another tighter  
“Suit”   
You let out amongst more laughter. 

“Hey I love that nickname.”   
She says   
“I love you”  
She adds, you feel butterflies in your tummy

“I love you.”  
You both kiss one last time before falling asleep in one another’s arms


	26. Meeting Sandy & Sarah

You wake up in one another’s arms, your skin against one another’s, the sun shining in.   
Shocked that this wasn’t all a dream. 

“Good morning”  
Cate says kissing your forehead   
“Good morning”   
You reply kissing her neck before looking at her stretch, a small completely adorable moan escapes her as she stretches before shuffling down eye level with you smiling 

“Last night was magical Y/N”  
She says, her fingers caressing your chest

“I can’t believe it was real, when I woke up I thought it was all a dream until I seen you”   
You reply, your hand gently rubbing her neck

she giggles at your reply before speaking   
“Well it certainly was real darling. Last night was incredibly special, I’m so thankful to have you & I can’t wait for everyone to meet you”   
She says, kissing you gently

You lie caressing each other, taking in every detail of her. Before the sound of the hotel buzzer disturbs you both.   
You look at her with a troubled questioning look 

She smirks   
“That will be fucking Sandy & Paulson I bet. They’ll be dying to know the outcome.”

“Oh god I’m in no way to see Sandy & meet Sarah Jesus Christ”   
You say with a laugh 

“You look spectacular sweetheart”   
She says as she gets out of bed confidently & completely naked, you can’t help but stare in complete awe  
“Come”   
She says, grinning after noticing your staring   
“There will be plenty of time for that later”  
She adds, winking & turning her ass playfully to you, running that damn tongue over her teeth again before opening the closet, putting on a robe & slippers & helping you slip into one.   
“There, now lets let these maniacs in”  
She says giving you a quick kiss 

“Thank you, oh god ok!”   
You say happily, she takes your hand in hers & you walk toward the buzzer 

Cate presses the answer button & the camera shows Sarah & Sandy waving   
“Now how did I know it was you two”   
Cate says with a low playful tone 

“Good morning sleepyhead”   
Comes from Sarah 

“Let us up Blanchett”   
Sandy says in her demanding comedic tone

“Morning Paulson, yeah yeah Sandy, come up”   
Cate says with a laugh shaking her head funnily before turning to you wrapping her arms around you   
Your nerves are crazy  
“They’ll love you darling, don’t worry” 

“I hope so”   
You reply nestling into her. It’s crazy how nervous yet at ease she makes you feel. 

“Should I wait in the living area so they freak out that I’ve gone”   
You say in a funny tone

“Oh yes do it darling!”  
Cate says laughing giving you a quick kiss before you turn & run toward the couches

A series of knocks follows from the door as you sit down

You hear the door open & them greet one another with funny hello’s & kisses

“Oh look at you, you’re glowing! Sandy has filled me in on everything, I want to know it all & I can’t wait to meet Y/N. Holland will be coming to lunch too & she is so excited”  
Sarah says excitedly in a gay panic type fashion 

“Oh god Sandy what have you done”   
Cate says sarcastically 

“Come on, I couldn’t not tell her! You were like a kid on Christmas & not to mention ever since Carol she has been waiting for you to find a nice lady, young lady at that. So where is Y/N?”  
Sandra says playfully

“Well, last night was incredible.”  
She says.   
You can’t help but blush hearing that  
“Truly incredible. She’s more than I dreamt of”  
She adds 

“Ohhhhhh anddddd”   
You hear them both playfully let out 

“Oh cut it out. I woke up this morning to your buzzing & she’s gone, you two probably scared her away!”   
Cate says, the actress well & truly jumping out 

“What?!”   
Sandra says completely shocked 

“Oh no!”   
Sarah lets out 

“Look lets go sit down, have some tea & I’ll tell you everything”   
Cate says in a low tone 

“Sounds good”  
Sarah says 

“Let me just take these shoes off, I want to be comfortable for the juicy details”   
Sandra says

“god here we go, I’ll meet you two in there”   
Cate says in a funny tone, you can picture the face that went along with that sentence, the funny eye roll, her smile. 

“Ok!”  
Comes from them both 

You hear Cates gentle footsteps approaching, thank god it’s her first becuase you had/have no idea what you’re going to say or do when Sandra & Sarah walk in.

Cates face appears, smiling at you, she flicks on the kettle quickly before walking toward you, sitting beside you resting her legs over you & holding your hands 

“Oh so fancy”   
You hear Sandy say in her funny tone  
“Nothing but the best for two time Oscar winner Cate Blanchett”  
Says Sarah playing along as they approach, their footsteps & giggles getting closer

“Don’t be anxious, they will love you”   
Cate whispers into your ear before kissing your cheek

Just as she makes contact they walk in 

“Well hello Suit!”   
Sandy lets out happily as they walk towards you & Cate as you both get up to greet them

“Hi, nice to see you again!”   
You answer with a smile 

“That’s her”   
Sandra says to Sarah as they grow closer 

Sandra steps forward first bringing you in for a hug, as soon as the hug ends you look to Sarah smiling 

“Paulson, This is Y/N”   
Cate says proudly

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m a huge fan”  
You say as she leans in for a hug 

“Oh yes I really like her!”   
Sarah says as she gives you a warm hug, the hug ends, Cate moves by your side & takes your hand in hers smiling 

“Can we keep her?”  
Sarah says playfully 

“I plan on it”   
Cate says pulling you closer 

“Oh look how sweet they are & she’s won over Paulson already.”   
Sandy says rolling her eyes comically 

“Hey she won you over just by looking hot”   
Cate says with a grin 

“Ah, excuse me. I’m actually quite an excellent judge of character & could tell she was a lovely young lady the moment I seen her”   
Sandy says with a smirk 

“Oh yeahhhh”   
Cate says in a moan 

You all laugh & the kettle clicks off 

“How do you all like your tea?”   
You ask as you step to walk toward the kitchen 

Cate holds you back  
“I’ll do it darling” 

“No I insist, you all have had a big night, it’s the least I can do”  
You say warmly 

“Oh I’m sure you two had an every bigger night”  
Sandy says with a wink 

“Oh Sandy!”   
Sarah says 

“Come on you know you want to hear about it”  
She replies

Cate shakes her head & giggles with you  
“Ok but I’ll help you carry them over when you’re done.   
Just all black tea one equal”   
She says grinning before kissing your hand as you walk to the kitchen 

They all sit themselves on the couch & begin to chat, each time you glance over you see Cate watching you

You finish making the tea & Cate is straight on her feet to help you carry them. You walk back & take your seat next to Cate, your mug in your hand, her legs over you as she sits nestled into your side.   
God it’s heaven. 

“So how did you find this beautiful girl?”   
Sarah asks

“Well...”  
Cate begins


	27. Tea & a shower

She glances at you, smiling before continuing on   
“We entered the parking, there was this young lady dressed impeccably being escorted, laughing & chatting so kindly. She sparked my curiosity I asked the driver to pull up for a moment since we were early, you two know I like to leave it to the last minute to squeeze past all the photographers & what not”

“Oh don’t we”   
Sandy says funnily 

“Ah huh”   
Sarah says nodding with a smile 

“Well she walked past the car in an utterly adorably hilarious manor, on her way back by the car she was just this beam of positivity, I couldn’t help but shake all of my nerves & have nothing but a fixation on speaking with the charming young woman”   
She looks at you, squeezing your leg in a completely adorable way & smiling bringing out those beautiful little lines  
“You can tell the next part sweetheart”   
She says 

“Well. I had no idea it was Cate Blanchett in the car in the parking area”   
You say pulling an expressive face 

You all laugh 

“Now that sounds a little creepy”   
Sarah says in her playful voice 

“Oh Paulson you be quiet! It wasn’t!”   
Cate says laughing leaning across to tap her knee playfully 

“A perfect example of the one & only Mrs Cate Blanchett right there”  
Sandy says with a grin before adding   
“With her ever so eloquent words & accent she can make a creepy story sound like a fairytale” 

You all laugh together again 

“Well it is a bit of a fairytale”  
You say with a smile, looking at Cate 

“Yeah our own strange, yet completely uniquely perfect fairytale”   
Cate says kissing your hand 

“Look at that”   
Sarah says happily, clapping her hands lightly

“Come on Paulson I said to keep your cool”  
Sandy says with a funny eye roll 

You all laugh again before finishing up your drinks 

“Did any of you want another?”  
You ask with a smile 

“No but thank you Y/N”  
Sarah answers smiling   
“I really really like her”   
She adds 

“Oh god, lunch is in 2 hours, we will leave you two love birds be & see you at lunch before Paulsons heart explodes”  
Sandy says with a smirk 

Cate looks at you with a devilish smile, you look at her trying to work out what she’s up to 

“Jesus we better leave look at that stare”   
Sandra says in a sexy tone

“Oh piss off Sandy!”   
Cate says playfully standing up & slapping her arm gently before giving her a hug & kiss on the cheek goodbye 

“It was nice to see you again suit”  
Sandy says giving you a hug 

“Likewise, I can’t wait for lunch”  
You say 

“Oh & we want all of the details about last night”   
She says with a playful wink & elbow 

“God Sandy you’re such a sleaze”   
Sarah says comically rolling her eyes & shaking her head before giving you a hug   
“It was so good to meet you & I meant it when I said we want to keep you”   
She says with a smile 

“I don’t plan on going anywhere”   
You reply before standing back beside Cate taking her hand as you all begin to walk to the door

“I’ll text you two soon”   
Cate says in a cunning tone, you don’t think much of it, thinking she’s busy being her regular playful self 

“Oh we look forward to it”   
Sandy says with a smile 

You walk them out, Cate closes the door behind them & looks at you with a chuffed smirk 

“What are you smiling about”   
You say grinning back at her 

“You darling.”   
She runs her hand over your cheek   
“You couldn’t be more perfect”  
She adds as her hand trails to your neck pulling you in for a kiss. 

She pushes you against the wall kissing you, her hand passing through the robe to feel your tits, you reach into hers as you run your mouth down her neck peppering kisses all the way to her nipples, gently sucking each one before moving back to her mouth before you both pause,  
Looking at one another with complete adoration & lust 

“Would you like to take a shower with me baby?”   
She asks but asking isn’t even necessary, her low & seductive voice could make you do anything 

“You don’t even have to ask”   
You say into her ear biting her lobe gently 

“Fuck, we won’t make it to the shower if you do that again”  
She says in a moan 

“Well is showering with you didn’t sound so sexy than I wouldn’t mind not making it, but if it’s anything like the bath I’ll restrain myself for now”   
You say playfully as you pull at the tie of her robe 

“Come”   
She says in the sexist manner, taking your hand to walk to the bathroom, as soon as you enter she pushes you against the wall & kisses you, untying your robe sliding it off to the floor & looking down at your naked body, grinning before resuming the kiss 

You pull away to turn on the shower, she pulls you back & pushes your front to the wall pressing herself against your back.   
You thank the gay gods for the giant mirror beside you two that you can see how hot this is, she glances to see that you can see the mirror, grinning when she notices you lustfully watching her in the reflection   
“Do you like seeing me pressed up behind you Baby?”  
She says pushing harder into you

“Fuck, yes”   
you let out in a gaspy moan 

“I love the look you give me when you watch me, I can see how wet you get without even touching you”  
before you reach back grabbing in a frenzy until you find the tie to her robe, pulling it to undo it, she looks to the mirror grinning cuffed at your enthusiasm 

She leans into your ear, her voice low & seductive   
“Well Ill be sure to make it a good view for you”  
She says, you watching in the mirror still as she slips her robe off giving you a seductive wink in the reflection of the mirror before kissing your neck, she runs her hands over your body as you reach back pulling her closer to you in urgency. 

One of her hands grips one of your breasts, she brings your nipple between her fingers gently pinching, you let out moans as you arch your back pushing into her further seeking some sort of relief, her other tails down your stomach, she gently runs her fingertips over your pelvis, your body twitches in anticipation, you dig your nails into her ass letting out breathy moans. 

“Shit, Cate please”  
You moan

Her hand raises to your jawline turning your head to look into your eyes

“Please what darling?”  
She says nipping at your ear awaiting your answer 

“Please fuck me”  
You moan, turning slightly more to meet her lips with yours before she flips you around to face her, your back against the cool marble as the warm water runs over you both.   
“Much better”  
She says as she looks you in the eyes before kissing you passionately moving down your body slowly


	28. The shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long on this fic, I’m back 💕

She continues down your body passing your abdomen licking & biting her way down to your thighs, you grab her hair in reaction 

“Fuck, please”  
You moan/beg, you’re being driven completely wild 

She stops her mouth stimulation & drags her short nails up & down your thighs making you feel weak as she looks up at you with a grin  
“Mmm, soon, I rather enjoy seeing you fall to pieces”  
She says as her fingers still tease you 

You release her hair, instead placing your hands either side of her head raising her back up to your eye level 

“Blanchett. Fuck me now”  
You say before pulling her in for a messy kiss biting her lip at the end & pushing her back down onto her knees

“Well I enjoy that even more”  
She says with a grin before she roughly inserts two fingers inside you, taking your breath away before she begins to thrusting them in & out   
“If you didn’t look so fucking hot just then I’d be punishing you for that”   
She says as she gives your clit a quick flick with her tongue  
“So fucking hot demanding me to fuck you”   
She adds with another flick of her tongue   
“Needy little thing”  
She in a moan into your pussy before she sucks your clit & releases it with a pop before finding a rhythm with her tongue 

“Mmm, fuck. I want you to punish me”   
You moan as your legs begin to shake   
“So needy, fuck”  
You gasp

She grips your ass digging her nails in as she pulls you lower, almost onto her face   
“I’ll punish you later, but right now I want to see you come”   
She says as she pulls you onto her face, working you with her tongue & fingers, you try to hold back your orgasm fearing that you’re so weak you’ll fall 

“Dont let me fall fuck”  
You moan trying to hold back your orgasm 

She pauses to quickly look up at you   
“I won’t let you fall. Now come for me”   
She says as she quickly resumes her motions 

You’re sent over the edge, your legs shaking uncontrollably, you feel yourself begin to fall as she works you through your orgasm. 

One of her arms grips your waist & lowers you slowly to the floor, her fingers still inside you as you both lie face to face on the cool tiles, the water still pouring from above

You slowly regain your thoughts & kiss her   
“You are fucking amazing Cate”   
You say between messy kisses 

She pauses the kissing   
“Oh Y/N so are you my darling”   
She says as she removes her fingers from you.

You take her hand & bring it to your mouth taking her fingers inside cleaning them off, flicking your tongue on her fingertips before she slowly removes them, gently placing her hand around your neck rubbing gently with her thumb as she looks you in the eyes, with a look that can only be described as complete desire 

Her hand makes its way up to your jaw   
“Let me taste you some more”   
She says as she pulls your mouth to hers, licking your lip before kissing you like you’ve never been kissed before.  
Hell every kiss she gives you is like nothing you’ve ever experienced. 

You both stop kissing to catch your breaths

“Now let me taste you some more”   
You say as you climb on top of her, lowering your hands to her tits, gently pinching at her nipples 

“Fuck”   
She moans 

You begin to gently grind your pussy against hers, she follows your rhythm as you push down harder, not enough to relive her but just enough to tease

She lets out a devilish chuckle  
“Oh you are something special darling”   
She says in a pleased way   
She grabs one of your hands & lowers it to her extremely wet pussy  
“You feel that?”

“Mmhmm I sure do”   
You say with a nod 

“No one has ever made me wet like that”   
She says as she looks you in the eyes, with that sentence alone you could almost feel the world go still & your pupils dilate enormously

You lean down kissing her so passionately, you want her to know the feeling is mutual before you slide down her body, the water from the shower making it easy. 

She opens her legs to make room for you between them you place a finger either side of her clit applying just enough pressure to drive her wild   
“Please Y/“   
She moans as she pushes against your fingers 

“Now what was it you made me say earlier please what darling was it?”   
You say with a cunning tone 

She raises her head to give you a seductive glare   
“Please fuck me Y/N”  
She lets out in a moan 

“Im too sweet, I couldn’t ever make you beg”  
You say as you insert two fingers & lower your mouth to her pussy, your tongue immediately beginning it’s rhythm  
“Mmm I can feel you’re already close, and in such a short amount of time, now who is falling to pieces”   
You say quickly

“Fuck you”  
She moans, her voice cracking 

“You can come any time Mrs Blanchett”   
You say playfully, you know she’s trying to hold out, you want to push her & make her come before she’s ready   
“I can feel your pussy tightening around my fingers” 

She lets out a shakey moan

“Come”  
You say as you suck her clit & give a hard thrust knowing that will send her over the edge 

“I fucking love you”  
She lets out in a loud moan

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this so far, just trying to build the personal connection with the reader first, next chapter will be the day of the event, I hope you like the beginning 😌


End file.
